


i dreamt we spoke again

by wayhaughtz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alice has a sibling, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies!!, Childhood Memories, Doctor Haught, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Lots of Soft, Nicole Haught Backstory, Nicole is good with kids, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Summer Camp, Waverly is married, Wayhaught - Freeform, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtz/pseuds/wayhaughtz
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet for the first time at summer camp in 2005, they grow close and promise they would meet again. They don't see each other again for years until one day they run into one another when least expected. Waverly is struggling in her relationship and she leans on her sister and recently refound best friend. Wynonna just moved back to Purgatory to raise her unborn child along with Alice who is five years old, both the Earp sister leans on each other for support. Even Nicole chips in to help from time to time, what are friends for right?This is a story of how Nicole and Waverly find each other again.





	1. young bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this fic has taken up a large part of my brain so I hope you enjoy it! I'll be updating every friday. Thanks for clicking on it, this means a lot to me. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you'd like @lovebarrell !!

_Before_

Hot sticky Summer of 2005, Waverly’s last year as a camper at Tuxbury Sleepaway Camp. She is 14 and eager, nothing could ruin this year. Her camp friends were always the best, she was constantly sending them letters from Purgatory with stories from school, now she gets to see them again. 2 weeks of sleeping in a cabin and showering in lukewarm water and Waverly couldn’t be more excited. Next year she’ll apply to be a counselor, which she’s a shoe-in for since the camp director adores her. Everyone always adores Waverly Earp.

Her favorite out of her two older sisters sits beside her in the driver’s seat, blasting their favorite Britany Spears CD through their father’s old pickup trucks stereo. They scream the lyrics together, wide grins on their faces. The ride is over three hours but Waverly always enjoys it when her sister’s tag along. They aren’t always the closest but there’s something about summer that brings them together, even Willa will enjoy their company from time to time. Every Earp girl has gone to Tuxbury, it’s a family tradition. Wynonna even worked as a counselor for a few years while Waverly was a camper. The older girl would sneak Waverly out of camp and to the town a mile down the road to get cotton candy ice cream. Waverly has never had ice cream as good as she had that summer night.

 

The bus is crowded with screaming girls, Nicole tries to tune them all out as she reads her borrowed copy of 1984 but its next to impossible when there are hair ties flying over the seats. She thinks she saw a sandwich fly by her head a moment ago, despite the loudness, she is excited about camp. It’s one of the only things she looks forward to all year round. Things are always loud and she never gets her own space but at least this way she gets to have no space while relaxing by the lake or while roasting marshmallows over a fire. She’d choose camp over sleeping in her bunk back at the home any day.

Every summer, Tuxbury Sleepaway Camp allows for the three all-girls homes located in the city to attend a session of their choice for free. The wife of the owner of the camp was in the system herself for a few years, she’s the reason Nicole is here today. She always makes sure to write her a letter and leave it in the office before she leaves.

A lot of the other campers at the camp refer to them as “the orphans” but Nicole doesn’t like that word much. Most of the other girls dislike them just because they attend the camp for free. She doesn’t need to be reminded at every waking moment that her parents are dead. She’s come to terms with it, she never really knew either of them anyways. There’s nothing to hold onto. She entered the system when she was three and a half years old and has been in nine foster homes and two all-girl homes since then. She seems to be stuck with these girls now though, she doesn’t mind much. Not all of them suck.

 

Waverly grabs her duffle bags from the backseat and says goodbye to her sister. “Two weeks.”

Wynonna nods, “Two weeks.”

“Thanks for driving me,” she smiles.

Wynonna shoves her gently, “Sure thing kid. Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Waverly laughs, “Got it.”

“and don’t forget to call every once in a while, I’ll miss your stupid voice.”

“I will.”

“Okay,” Wynonna nods. “Now go and see your friends your face is making me sick.”

Waverly steps backward, “I love you!”

“I love you too, dork.”

She waves, “Bye Wynonna.”

Waverly’s done this before, she knows what to do. She rushes toward the check-in table first, there aren't many girls there and the ones she’s seeing are all new campers. Tricking Wynonna into leaving an hour early paid off, Waverly might just have first pick this year.

“Waverly Earp! Hey, where’s your sister?”

Waverly drops her bag into the dirt, “Wynonna left me by the road.”

“I’m not even surprised, well tell her I said hi whenever you get the chance. Kay?”

Waverly nods, “Sure will.”

Waverly’s known most of the counselors for years now, Sadie smiles at her as she signs in. “Cabin B, you know where it is right?”

Waverly nods, “Yup. Thanks, Sadie.”

“See ya for dinner,” the older girl sends Waverly off. The brunette staggers down the dirt path, struggling to carry her duffle bags and the overstuffed backpack pulling on her shoulders. She’s overpacked every year, this time is no different. She needs her pillow and her flower sheets and her pink sleeping bag and those overalls that are the perfect faded blue and that sweatshirt from Wynonna’s homecoming and not to mention her top three favorite bathing suits or those new hightops from converse. The cabin isn't far from the office, she stands outside the door for a moment. Waverly was always one for enjoying the moment, she wants to remember this summer, she’ll hold these memories near her heart for the rest of her life.

The cabin is empty when Waverly tugs open the door, it’s almost eerie without any of the other camper’s items out yet. She scans the room, this is the first time she’s ever gotten here early enough to choose her bed. Wynonna always leaves late, then stops for ice cream or french fries, tricking her sister into leaving an hour early really paid off. Waverly chooses the bunk furthest from the door on the left side, the top is always best at camp. She throws the lighter of the two duffle bags up onto the mattress before collapsing onto the floor dramatically.

“This is it Waverly, your last year of camp.” She pushes her light brown hair out of her face as she stares up at the carvings in the ceiling, “Make it count.”

 

The bus comes to a stop and everyone rushes toward the exit, Nicole keeps her head down as girls shove each other, tugging half open backpacks behind them. She neatly tucks her book back in her backpack and waits for the bus to clear. The girls all line up in front of the table outside, Nicole pulls her backpack over her shoulders and makes her way toward the front of the bus. “Thanks for the ride Frank,” she smiles at her bus driver.

He winks at her, “Anytime Nic, have fun now and draw me up something nice from the woods.”

She laughs softly, “Will do.”

“Two weeks,” he raises his hand.

She high fives him gently, “Two weeks.” He winks at her as she jumps down the yellow bus steps and onto the dirt. The line is moving quickly, girls are running off toward their cabins. Nicole chews on her tongue, waiting to just to get checked in. The sooner the girls unpack the sooner they clear out and the sooner Nicole gets to be alone. A few minutes later she’s faced with Sadie Jones smiling at her awkwardly from the other side of the table.

“Well…”

Nicole frowns, “Well?”

One of the women from the home grabs Nicole’s shoulders gently. Joanne always liked Nicole, she had a liking for the young redhead, “So listen, your cabin is full so you have two choices here.” She smiles, “The younger girls are on their way from the city now and they have an empty bed in their cabin, or you can stay in cabin B with the other campers.”

Nicole frowns, “Those are my only options?”

Joanne smirks, she pulls the redhead closer to her playfully, “Or you can stay with me in the counselor cabin, share a twin.”

“Nope no thanks, cabin B sounds mighty fine.”

Joanne laughs and lets go of her, “It won't be as bad as you think it’ll be.”

“Says you.”

“This is your last year, make it count, okay?”

Nicole frowns but nevertheless nods, “Okay.”

She sets off toward the cabin unenthusiastically, her backpack making her steps heavier. The camp is beautiful, especially when there aren’t girls running in every direction. Cabins are lined on one side, across from them are the pools and the lake and the gazebo. Nicole could stare at the space forever, its something she wants to remember. The whole place looks nostalgic which, deep down makes Nicole happy. She pulls open the door slowly, it creeks as she steps through the doorway. The cabin seems empty then she sees the girl looking at her from the corner of the room.

 

Waverly stands up, scratching her head awkwardly. “Hey…” she smiles at the other girl. She has ridiculously long red hair that’s tangled beneath her backpack.

The new girl looks at her and giggles, “Were you lying on the floor?”

Waverly’s cheeks blush red, “Yes but,” she points up at the ceiling. “Look at all the carvings. They're all from other campers on their last year, I just think its pretty cool.”

The red haired girl moves in closer, “Yeah that is pretty cool.”

Waverly smiles, “My sister’s name is up there.” She jumps, pointing at a name above her head, “Right there, Wynonna.” The brunette stares at the ceiling a moment longer before focusing back on the girl beside her, “Hi, sorry. I’m Waverly Earp.”

The taller girl smiles shyly, “I’m Nicole.”

“Nice to meet ya, Nicole no last name.”

Nicole shakes her head, “Right, Nicole Haught.”

“... Like hot?”

The redhead makes a face, “Sort of.”

Waverly laughs, “Sick.” Waverly jumps up and pulls her duffle bags off her bed, the redhead stands off to the side and watches as Waverly pulls out her bed sheet and starts putting a pillowcase on her pillow. Nicole looks around at all the unclaimed beds, this is her first time she has a cabin basically to herself where she can choose her bed. She eventually chooses the bed across from Waverly’s in the right back corner.

There’s an awkward silence that comes over the cabin as they each unpack their things. Nicole struggled to put her sheet on the mattress, Waverly jumps in. “Oh, here let me help.”

“You don't have to…”

Waverly grabs the corners of the sheet and tucks them in, “Already did.”

“Thank you.”

She winks, “Now you can help me with mine.” Nicole helps Waverly make her bed, she even tosses the brunette her pillow and sleeping bag from the floor. Waverly makes small talk, “Do you have any friends coming?”

Nicole shakes her head, “Nope, anyone I know is already here.”

Waverly points toward her backpack so Nicole can hand it to her, “Oh that’s nice.” She pulls out a small box and flips the top open. “I've gone to this camp since I was seven, I've made a few friends since then.” The brunette leans over the side of the bed holding a photo, “This is me and my friends, that one is Chrissy and the other one is Stephanie.”

Nicole smiles awkwardly, she doesn't usually talk to people. She’s always studying or reading or drawing in her notebook, she doesn't leave much time to talk to kids her age.

“I bet they’d love you, you can sit with us at dinner.” The redhead blushes, looking away from Waverly to hide it. Waverly tapes the photo up then quickly pulls another photo out and hang it besides that one, then another.

Nicole looks up, “What are those of.”

Waverly grins, “Well the first photo is me as a baby in my mom's arms and that guy there is my dad and there's my older sister Willa.” She moves on to the next photo, “This is me and my other sister Wynonna. She was the one who dropped me off today.” She looks back at Nicole,“Do you have any siblings?”

The redhead shakes her head, “No, not like you.”

Waverly looks at the taller girl puzzled but moves on, “Did you bring anything to hang up.”

Nicole grabs her backpack and pulls out a notebook, “Yeah I guess I could hang one of these up.” She flips open the front cover and papers go flying down toward the ground. Waverly jumps off the top bunk to help pick them up.

“Woah, you drew these?”

Nicole nods, “They're just doodles.”

“No, they're really cool.” Waverly holds up a drawing of a rose, “I like this one.”

“You can keep it… if you want.”

Waverly’s face lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Waverly smiles as she jumps up and hangs the drawing with her photos on the wall, “Perfect, I’ll keep it forever.”

 

Nicole looks away, blushing again as she organizes her drawings. Waverly unpacks her clothes and shoves them in her assigned bin while Nicole hangs drawings beside her bed. They’re silent for a while as they unpack, soon the cabin door crashes open and two girls run in. Nicole watches as Waverly runs into their arms, screaming about not seeing each other for a year. She stays out of it, they yell as she flips through drawings.

It’s all a blur, Nicole is used to tuning out the noise. Then Waverly waves her hand in front of the redheads face, “Uh hello Nicole, are you in there?”

She blinks, “Oh you're talking to me?” She looks around the cabin, the girls are gone, their bags are torn open and pouring out onto their chosen bunks.

“Yes, I’m talking to you.” Waverly cocks her head to the right, “Are you done hanging your drawings up I want popsicles.”

Nicole blinks, “Yeah I'm done.” She looks around the room again, “What happened to your friends?”

“They went swimming,” Waverly steps backward. “Wanna come with me to the dining hall?”

Nicole jumps down from her bunk, “Uh, sure.”

“What's with the face?”

Nicole shakes her head, “Nothing, I just thought you’d be hanging with your friends.”

Waverly scrunched up her face, “Nope.” Then she looks at the door with side eyes, “Race ya!”

Nicole takes off after her, “Hey! No fair, cheater.”

“Come on slow poke!” Waverly giggles as she looks back.

 


	2. the general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's bond deepens over their secrets. Stargazing and ghost stories finish this chapter off along with a little harmless prank.

Waverly takes a great liking to Nicole, as does Nicole to Waverly. The redhead finally feels comfortable around someone, she doesn't like Waverly’s friends much though but she sure does like Waverly. The enthusiastic Earp makes Nicole’s chest warm, always giggling or joking about something.

Waverly always makes sure Nicole has invites everywhere she goes, she even stays behind sometimes to sit with the other girl, talking about everything and nothing. Laughing into the empty air of the cabin.

Waverly hasn't ever felt this close to another person before, like she can tell Nicole anything. It’s a nice feeling knowing that there is someone out there that has your back. Waverly giggles as they eat macaroni and cheese, kicking Nicole gently underneath the table.

Chrissy and Stephanie stare at them as the two girls seem stuck in their own world. Stephanie frowns, “Are you two dating or something?”

Waverly giggles harder, choking on her macaroni and cheese. Nicole laughs too, even though since then she couldn't get that words out of her head.

Nicole knows Stephanie didn't like her and it was only a matter of time until the rumors got to her too.

The other girls in the cabin found out about Nicole’s secret soon, word spreads quickly when there are girls shoved this close together. The girl’s that Waverly was so excited to see again quickly became people she didn't want to spend any time around. They made sure to leave Nicole out of everything they possibly could. Nicole didn't want Waverly to know, like it was something she was ashamed of, which she guesses she is ashamed of. She tries her hardest to hide that part of her from everyone new, along with something else she can't stop thinking about.

“Whatever Orphan Annie,” Stephanie’s words replay in Nicole’s head over and over again. It was so stupid, she didn't even like the blonde girl yet here she is upset about something she’s heard countless of times before.

Nicole lays in bed, she’s awake but waiting for all the other girls to clear out before she gets up. She doesn't expect any of them to speak to her, so she waits. Across from her, Waverly stays tucked in her bed, hiding in her sleeping bag. Nicole keeps her back to the rest of the cabin but out of the corner of her eye, she sees Chrissy and Stephanie march toward Waverly’s bunk.

Stephanie states, “Waves, we're going to get breakfast.”

The brunette hardly turns to look at them, “Have fun.”

“You’re not coming?”

“Nope,” Waverly tucks herself back into bed.

“Whatever…” Stephanie leaves, Chrissy following quickly behind. The brunette lays in her bed, blood boiling through her veins. She has a reason to be upset, but there might just be something more that has Waverly planning out ways to curse the other girls.

Waverly sits up and stares at Nicole from her spot in bed, “Psst.”

The redhead flinches, lifting her head and meeting eye contact with the brunette.

“Hi,” She says sweetly.

Nicole sits up now too, “Hi.”

“Sorry about them, but hey! You got me.”

“I got you?”

Waverly crawls to the edge of her bed, “Yes dummy.”

“Why don't you hate me too?”

“Well, first of all, you're awesome and second of all that's a stupid reason not to like someone. Being an orphan isn't something to be ashamed of.”

“Says you.”

Waverly frowns, “Yes, says me.” The brunette rips the photo of her and her parents off the wall, “Chrissy and Stephanie both don’t know this about me, I don't like talking about it but…” She looks at the redhead. “Can I come over there?”

Nicole shrugs, pulling her legs closer to her to make room for the shorter girl.

Waverly climbs up onto Nicole’s bed, holding the photo in her hands tight. “I’m not going to hate you because your parents are… whatever. That’s just stupid and I don't like how some of the girls here treat you or the other girl’s from the home because of it.” Waverly hands Nicole the photo. “When I was six both of my parents died in a car accident, my oldest sister,” Waverly points to her, “Willa almost died too, but she pulled through, with the scars to prove it.”

Nicole stares down at the photo, “Oh.”

“So, all I'm saying is that being an orphan doesn't make you so different. I was lucky enough to have family who volunteered to take me and my sisters in otherwise, I’d be in the same position as you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Waverly shakes her head, “Nothing to be sorry for.” They stare at each other in silence until Waverly forces Nicole to move over so she could lay beside the other girl. Their bodies overlap slightly as they attempt to both fit on the tiny mattress. Neither of them speaks, but they lay there, bodies touching slightly, listening to the other breath. Waverly could fall asleep if her heart wasn't racing so fast and she just knew Nicole could feel it as they lay there together. She stares at the carvings on the ceiling, thinking about what she’ll carve into the old wood.

Waverly can’t help but think about lying here forever or how nice and easy it feels. She blinks away the idea but smiles nevertheless, her body seemingly moving even closer to Nicole’s on its own.

Nicole can't stop thinking about how good Waverly smells. Her brain goes fuzzy whenever she tries to say something, so she lets the other girl lay with her. She’s never done anything like this, and as Waverly lays closer, Nicole realizes the panicked feeling deep in her chest or the heaviness in her stomach isn't the flu or appendicitis, but a crush on Waverly Earp. She almost laughs out loud once it settles on her brain. A crush, on the world's most perfect girl, and she thinks that Waverly Earp might just have a crush on her too.

 

The girls lay staring up at the stars, they've been talking about doing this for a few days now. Nicole loves looking at the stars, she always has. There’s something about staring up at something so much bigger than yourself, she could do it for hours. She smiles, looking toward the brunette. They're laying on Waverly’s spare sheet in the middle of the soccer field while all the other campers get ready for the campfire. The campfire is Waverly’s favorite part of camp, all the scary stories, and camp songs. It makes her feel connected to the people around her, she has always craved a close connection to someone. And maybe she found that in Nicole.

With every moment they lay there, Nicole can’t stop her mind from racing. They're laying so close, not as close as they were earlier but Nicole can still feel Waverly’s body beside her without even touching it. She looks back at the stars, searching the sky for constellations. “My parents died when I was three, I don't really remember anything about them.”

Waverly turns her head toward the taller girl, “Nicole.”

“You told me yours so I’m telling you mine.” Nicole shuffles awkwardly on the sheet before she begins speaking again, “There was a fire, no one ever told me how it started.” Suddenly Nicole is interrupted by the brunettes soft hand intertwining with hers. “No one even told me how I got out or why they didn't.”

“I’m sorry.”

The redhead shakes her head, sitting up, still holding Waverly’s hand. “Like I said, I don't remember it.”   
Waverly pulls herself up, a saddened look in her eye. “It still sucks to have all these unanswered questions,” she frowns, her hand holding Nicole’s tighter. They stare in silence, listening to the voices in the background.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Nicole asks softly, her voice is small.

Waverly sits up straight, “Like a boy?”

Nicole shrugs, “Like anyone.”

“No.” The brunette looks at Nicole through long eyelashes, “Have you?”

Nicole shakes her head, “Never.”

Waverly nods, her body stiff. “Sometimes I think about it, kissing someone,” She stares at the redhead.

“Someone?”

Waverly smiles shyly, “Someone.”

Nicole opens her mouth to speak but then in the distance, the light from the fire lights up the campgrounds. Waverly looks at it excitedly, she stands up, pulling the taller girl up with her. They now unlock hands as Waverly rolls her sheet up and pulls it close to her chest.

“Let’s go,” she grins.

As they approach the fire, they can hear girls squeal and fight over marshmallows for their smores. Waverly starts jogging ahead so she can get a good seat, saving one for the redhead right beside her. Nicole sits down, “I've never actually participated in one of these before.”

Waverly’s jaw drops, “What? They're like the best part of camp.”

Nicole shrugs, “Whoops.”

One of the higher up counselors start speaking so Waverly leans in closer to Nicole so she could whisper in her ear, “We sing songs and tell scary stories and eat all the smores we can swallow.”

Nicole giggles, “Sounds fun.”

Waverly leans back, her eyes lighting up. “It is,” she grins.

Waverly tries her hardest to teach Nicole all the words to The General by Dispatch while the other girls sing the lyrics, roasting marshmallows till they burn. The fire crackles as one of the counselors begin to play guitar and Waverly stomps her feet to the beat. Nicole watches her, taking in everything about the moment. The smell of the burning coals and the way the fire reflects off of Waverly’s face and how the brunette sways slightly as she sings the lyrics.

“I have seen the others,” everyone chimes, “and I have discovered that this fight is not worth fighting and I've seen their mothers and I will no other to follow me where I’m going.” The voices all pick up in a harmony, Waverly smiles at Nicole as she tries her best to follow along. “So, take your shower, shine your shoes. You got no time to lose, you are young men, you must be living, take your shower, shine your shoes...”

Waverly lives for perfect moments like this, ones where reality almost seems altered. Nothing else matters but this, Nicole Haught by her side humming to the tune of Build Me Up Buttercup. This year has best one yet, and Waverly plans on never forgetting a moment of it.

“Who’s ready for scary stories?” Sadie, the girl who checked everyone in, yells over the many voices.

Everyone seems to respond at once, “Me!”

Sadie huddles with a few other counselors, then quickly pulls a flashlight to her face. “A few years ago, not too far away from this campground… a girl was driving home, she’s been on the road for hours now and she just wanted to sleep. Sometime around one AM, a heavy storm begins, making it hard for her to see the road in front of her.” Sadie steps up onto the log so she’s higher up than everyone else. “The girl notices she’s almost out of gas, as she drives she sees a sign for a gas station so she decides to follow it. Once she gets there she notices just how deserted and run down the gas station is, she almost keeps driving but is afraid she’ll run out of gas alone in the storm, so she pulls in. A tall man walks up to the car slowly, his hair long and in his face. He pumps her gas and the girl rolls her window down just enough to hand him her credit card. The man goes inside with the card the returns very shortly, explaining she needs to come inside because her card has been declined. He walks away before she can even try to speak, she doesn't want to go inside and considers driving off without paying. However she decides to run in, she plans on being there for as little as possible. Once she gets inside the man grabs her arm, he tries to speak but his voice is very low. The girl becomes frantic and tries to pull her arm away from the man’s grip, finally, she wrestles her arm away from his grasp. She runs back to her car, leaving her credit card and never looking back. Behind her she sees the tall man screaming and gesturing for her to come back through her rearview window, but she keeps driving away. She turns up the radio to try to relax, the storm getting worse now. As her grip eases on the steering wheel she sees something move in the back seat, she looks behind her just as a man sits up, holding a bloodied ax.” Another one of the counselors bashes a pot and pan together, making all the campers jump out of their skin. Waverly grabs onto Nicole’s arm. “That is the very last thing she ever saw. The man from the gas station was trying to warn her.”

Waverly nudges Nicole, “You scared?”

Nicole laughs, “No, but you are.”

Waverly shoves the redhead playfully before sliding away from her again.

Someone comes up behind the girls and grabs onto Waverly’s shoulders, “Here to chop your head off!” the voice grumbles.

Waverly screams an ear piercing scream and jumps into Nicole’s lap. The redhead spins her head around to see Stephanie and Chrissy giggling. Nicole frowns, Waverly still holding onto her.

Waverly looks up at the other girls, “What the hell?”

Stephanie laughs, “Why don't you just go make out with your girlfriend somewhere we don't have to watch?”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “You have a problem with something Stephanie?”

The blonde is taken aback by the redhead, Nicole hardly ever says two words but now she’s standing up to Stephanie, not literally since Waverly is  _still_ on her lap but nevertheless, standing up for herself. “Yeah I do Orphan Annie, now go slither away.”

The brunette stands up, “What’s your deal? You miserable,” Waverly stomps, “witch!”

Chrissy and Stephanie laugh but Nicole just drags Waverly away from the campfire and into their cabin. Waverly pouts, “She’s just so… ugh.”

Nicole stares at her, “You okay?”

Waverly looks at the taller girl, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry about what Stephanie said that was… messed up.”

Nicole shakes her head, “No biggie.”

The shorter girl’s eyes light up, “I have an idea.”

 

That night, while all the other girl’s in the cabin are fast asleep, Nicole and Waverly climb quietly out of their bunks. Waverly bumps the taller girl’s hip before handing her a roll of duct tape. The girls spend the next half hour carefully taping Stephanie and Chrissy to their beds. They use the majority of the role of tape, which Waverly stole from the office while everyone else was distracted at the campfire.

“This is gonna be hilarious tomorrow morning,” Waverly whispers.

Nicole’s eyebrows furrow, “I think we might have just started a prank war.”

“Good! I’m ready to kick some ass.”

Nicole giggles, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from waking anyone up. “Goodnight, partner in crime,” Nicole holds her hand up.

Waverly taps it gently to keep from making noise, “Goodnight Nicole.”


	3. our lips are sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's plan doesn't go just as planned. The brunette goes for a swim with all of her secrets.

The girls are woken up by a pair of ear-piercing screams. Waverly and Nicole both shoot up and look toward Chrissy and Stephanie’s bunks. Waverly jumps down and joins Nicole to watch the other girls struggle to get out of their trap. They're taped down pretty securely onto their bunks and don't seem to be able to get themselves free.

The girls grab each other's hand, holding in giggles as another camper helps Stephanie. The blonde stares right at them, “You rats did this!”

Waverly furrows her brows, her mouth falling open in shock, “Us?”

Nicole frowns, “We didn't see who did it.”

Chrissy is freed, she takes her spot beside the other blonde. “You are going to pay for this you freak’s,” Stephanie hisses.

Waverly wails, “Oh! I’m scared.”

Stephanie bites, “Bitch!”

Both Nicole and Waverly’s mouths fall open and their eyes widen. The pair bursts into laughter until their ribs hurt. Chrissy and Stephanie turn and leave the cabin, Nicole and Waverly laugh harder.

“They’re ridiculous.”

Nicole smiles, “They really got us.”

Waverly giggles, “Hurry up and get dressed I’m hungry and willing to leave you for pancakes.”

Nicole salutes her, “Right away.”

Waverly wears Nicole’s only band t-shirt she’s ever owned, which was a gift from one of the workers at the home. Waverly had stolen it the day before just begging the redhead to let her borrow it. She pairs it with denim shorts and dirty black converse. While she waits for Nicole, she braids her hair in two french braids. Nothing feels real, she can't believe what camp this year is coming to and she’s excited to see where it will end. Nicole comes out of the bathroom, her long red hair draping over her overalls and camp shirt. “Let’s go,” she winks.

The girl's race toward the dining hall, like they do for every meal. Nicole lets the brunette win this time which leads to Waverly turning and grinning at her proudly. Nicole shrugs as they walk through the doors.

There’s a different air between them, they both can feel it. It’s more than just best friends and Nicole decides right there that she’s going to tell the brunette when the time is right. She’s got nothing to lose.

“Pancakes!” the brunette squeals at the sight.

Nicole laughs as they grab their breakfast’s and take a seat at the edge of an open table. Nicole narrows her eyes at something across the room, “The Wonder Twins are looking at us.”

“Let them stare,” Waverly shrugs. “They're just jealous.”

That’s when it hits her, literally. Eggs flying across the cafeteria and slapping the redhead across the face. The redhead stands up quickly, a hand full of leftover mac and cheese in her grasp. Stephanie is standing too, a smirk on her lips. Nicole lets out a scream as she chucks the orange mush across the room. The pasta goes everywhere, other campers begin to stand up and start throwing their food at each other. The counselors finally see the food flying by their heads but it's too late, the food fight has already started and there’s no stopping it now. Waverly throws a piece of toast like a frisbee as Nicole picks tater tots out of her auburn hair.

“I cannot believe she egged me.”

Waverly bursts out laughing, “I’m sorry but that’s so funny.”

“Shut up,” Nicole frowns, food flying over their heads.

The brunette reaches across the table amidst the madness and squeezes the other girl’s arm. “Come on, let's get out of here before we all get in trouble.” Nicole nods as Waverly stands up, pulling the redhead behind her quickly. They leave out the side door quickly, Nicole shakes mush off her hands. Waverly looks at the lake then back at her, “Race ya!” she calls out before taking off toward the canoes.

She stops at the dock as Nicole catches up, smiling softly. They keep on having moments where time stops, it’s just Nicole and Waverly, nothing one else matters. The brunette's fingers pull Nicole closer gently, her hands resting on her shoulders for a moment. They stare at each other, ignoring the food mashed in their hair and rubbed across their faces. Waverly smiles as she leans forward, shoving Nicole off the side of the dock and right into the lake. The redhead splashes in the water, arms flailing. Waverly stands back smiling devilishly.

The redhead comes up for air, “Waverly Earp!” The shorter girl laughs before jumping in beside her. Nicole splashes the brunette playfully as they float in the warm water. The world around them disappears as they tread, giggling and scheming on how to get back at Stephanie and her minion. They comb through their hair, helping each other when there’s a piece of macaroni stuck in its tresses.

Nicole floats on her back, staring up at the sky. If she’s learned anything other than all the word to The General by Dispatch, then its what real happiness feels like. Just one person can make her heart soar so high, she’s never felt like this before and she never wants it to end. Not ever.

 

Eventually, the soggy shoes get to them and they make their way out of the lake. With dripping clothes, they go back to their cabin where they sit in oversized t-shirts trying to dry their sneakers with a hair dryer they stole from one of the other girls. They share stories and what they hope their futures look like.

Waverly talks about a wedding, with a big white dress and colorful flowers. She also adds she wants to be a teacher but the main point here was the fact she wants butterflies released as she says “I do.”

Nicole smiles, “I want to be a doctor.”

The shorter girl nods, “That’s really cool, really. It takes a special person to want to help people like that.”

“Yeah well, my mother was a doctor.” Nicole looks at Waverly, “Actually she was the kind of doctor that puts casts on you when you break a bone.” She frowns, “Uh… orthopedic?”

“I bet you’ll be an amazing doctor.”

Nicole smiles down at her hands. Another camper swings open the cabin door, “Hey Waverly, Nicole, we’re playing truth or dare. Wanna join?”

They exchange looks before Waverly perks up, “Sure!” She climbs off her bunk, “Be there in a second let me just change.”

The other girl nods, leaving the cabin quickly. Waverly and Nicole pull on shorts and run outside to see who was playing. It’s a small group, mostly girls from Cabin B who Waverly had been friendly with before. Waverly and Nicole sit down on the grass together, a brunette named Rachel smiles at them. “Waverly, truth or dare.”

She smirks, “Dare.”

Rachel stares at her for a moment, “I dare you to howl like a wolf.

Waverly laughs before looking up at the darkening sky, howling as loud as she can. Everyone giggles, it’s such a simple childish thing. Fourteen is such an odd age, shoved somewhere between adulthood and childhood, the campers here hold onto their innocence whenever they get the chance. The counselors just a year older than them don't get the same pleasures from the stupid things they like to do. All the girls play around, one acts like a dog until it's their turn again, another is dared to go steal a counselors underwear. They sit in the dark laughing until they can't breathe and their ribs hurt.

“Nicole, truth or dare?” one of them asks.

The redhead smirks before answering, “Dare.”

Waverly crosses her legs as the girl who asked Nicole speaks, “Kiss someone in the group.” Waverly’s cheeks go red immediately.

Nicole coughs uncomfortably, “Okay.” Her eyes immediately fall on Waverly, her heart pounding out of her chest. She’s thought about kissing her, she wants to kiss her, but not like this. She wants to kiss Waverly when Waverly wants to be kissed, nevertheless, the brunette stares back anticipating the touch of their lips. Her hands grow clammy, everyone's eyes are on them.

There’s silence before Stephanie steps between them, “I wanna play!”

All the girls speak softly, “Alright.”

The girls in the cabin have grown to dislike Stephanie, she’s changed since last summer. They used to all be friends, Waverly actually considered the blonde girl her best friend, but now she wants nothing to do with her.

The blonde girl sits between Waverly and Nicole, Chrissy across from her in the circle. “Can I dare next?” she asks quickly.

All the girl's nod, their moods all dropping with the new additions to the game.

“Hey Waverly, truth or dare?”

The brunette frowns, “Dare…”

Waverly knows that Chrissy is probably just trying to embarrass her but she’s not afraid of what the other girl can do. She’ll just get back at her twice as bad.

Stephanie smiles softly, “Dive into the lake in your underwear.”

Nicole starts, “Stephanie she-”

Everyone’s mouths fall open but the brunette stands up. “Okay,” she says. Nicole gasps as Waverly pulls her shoulders back, ready to march toward the lake’s shore. Everyone gets up and follows a few steps behind her, just happy it's not them who was dared to jump. Waverly breaks off from the group and begins throwing clothes behind her until she hidden by darkness and running into the cool lake water.

Nicole stares down at her shoes while everyone chants Waverly’s name.

“Waverly! Waverly! Waverly!”

The brunette treads water by the dock, “The water’s nice!” she calls out.

Someone jumps in the lake every year, and this year will always be remembered as Waverly Earp. The brunette chuckles to herself, Wynonna jumped too.

 

While everyone’s distracted, cheering Waverly on for taking that leap a certain demon horned blonde runs off with Waverly’s clothes, leaving the brunette “naked and afraid”. Everyone watches as Nicole comes back empty-handed, explaining that Stephanie and Chrissy must have hidden the rest of their clothes as well. The brunette grumbles as she stomps out of the lake, wearing soaked black boyshorts and a white cupped bra.

“Whatever, if they want me walking around half naked then that's what they get.”

Nicole stares up at the stars, “Uh, maybe they hid the chests behind the cabin or something, I’ll go look.” She takes off quickly, leaving Waverly standing alone surrounded by a bunch of staring girls. One of them brings her a towel which she wraps around herself while Nicole is nowhere to be found.

The redhead is nervous now, she doesn't want to seem like she’s been staring at Waverly while shes sopping wet in her underwear. She’s hiding. She’s hiding tucked behind trees watching the girls from a distance because she’s afraid of being called out for being gay again. _How could they tell? Is it that obvious?_ She sits braiding her hair over and over again until her arms hurt from holding them above her head. By then Waverly is dressed in someone else’s clothes but in the cabin, both Nicole and Waverly’s trunks have magically reappeared. Stephanie and Chrissy are nowhere to be found, the air in the cabin is dense. The girls are all talking about how Waverly stomped through the campground dripping wet not hiding anything, though the brunette kept insisting it was like she was in a bikini. Nicole finally joins them, quietly she sits and observes from her bunk. Waverly smiles at her, the taller girl returns the favor.

The talk fades as Waverly climbs up onto the redhead’s bunk. “Hi,” she says softly.

Nicole chews on her lip, “Hi.”

Waverly leans in closer to whisper, “You didn't have to run away you know.”

The taller girl shrugs, “Waverly,” she stops, unsure if she should finish her sentence or not. The brunette looks at her encouragingly, a piece of the fear melts away. “We’re friends right?”

Waverly blows air out of her nose, “Yes, of course we’re friends.”

“I think I have a secret and,” Nicole can hardly speak, “and I’m afraid of what everyone will think.”

“Who cares about what other people think. You and the people close to you are the only ones who matter, and there’s nothing you can tell me that will scare me off.”

Nicole shakes her head, “I’m not sure.”

“Okay. Not sure about what?”

She frowns, “The other night Stephanie said something about us being girlfriends and,” she pauses.

Waverly squeezes her hand, “Nicole, if you feel things… like that. You can tell me.”

“Tonight, I didn't want to be caught looking at you because I was afraid of someone calling me out again.”

In the dark one of the other girls laugh louder than they need to, Nicole and Waverly ignore it. They stare at each other, the only light illuminating their faces coming from the moon shining through the window. Waverly asks softly, “Because it’s true or because it's not true?”

Nicole’s eyes screw shut, “True.”

The soft grasp on her wrist tightens for a moment, she opens her eyes. Waverly stays smiling, a little giggle in her voice, “Okay.” They stare at each other for a moment, Waverly speaks again, “Me too.”


	4. talk too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally share a kiss, then they're forced to say their goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav chapter so far hope you enjoy

The air is quiet. Waverly climbs out of bed and creeps toward Nicole’s bunk in the cover of darkness. The floorboards creak beneath her bare feet but nobody stirs. She tries her best not to wake the girl sleeping below Nicole when she steps up on the rail and starts nudging the sleeping redhead gently. “Nicole!” she whispers. 

The taller girl sits up confused, “Waverly? What time is it?”

The brunette almost laughs, “I don’t know, but I need your help.”

“With?” Nicole asks quietly. 

She frowns, “Just come on.”

Nicole slowly climbs out of bed reluctantly, she stares at Waverly with her eyebrows pulled together. The brunette grabs Nicole’s head and presses her lips against her ear, “Help me hide Stephanie and Chrissy’s clothes, I’ll explain after.”

Nicole blinks the sleep from her eyes, helping Waverly drag Stephanie’s trunk out of the cabin as quietly as possible. Once they're outside in the crisp early morning air she stops and stares at Waverly, “What are we doing?”

The brunette smiles, “I had an idea.”

Nicole doesn't say anything, she stares at the shorter girl until she continues speaking.

“Listen, okay this makes sense. If we hide their clothes then hang garbage bags from the tree, they'll assume we hung their clothes in the tree, right. But we didn't, the bags are filled with garbage so when they rip the bags open, garbage rains down on them.”

Nicole smirks, “You beautiful little genius.

Waverly smiles proudly, “Going out with a bang.”

Nicole nods, “Going out with a bang.”

The brunette jumps up in excitement, her arms swinging around Nicole. They stand in the dull morning light before sunrise, hanging onto each other. Today is their last day of camp, tomorrow morning everyone goes their separate ways. Both of the girls are struck sullen, but they knew this day was approaching fast.

They drag Chrissy’s trunk out of the cabin quickly and hide in beneath a towel behind the cabin. Morning is approaching quickly, they are running out of time. Nicole pulls a bag of garbage out of the dumpster while Waverly steals rope from the abandoned tool shed that houses deflated soccer balls and ripped volleyball nets. They meet again in front of the cabin, “Got the rope?” Nicole asks.

Waverly holds it up, “Got the garbage?”

Nicole giggles, “Nice and rotten.”

“Grody,” Waverly shoves her gently. They laugh for a moment until it fades into the empty campground and they're left staring at each other again. Waverly is the one who pulls away and starts marching toward the closest tree. She stares up at it, “How do we get the garbage up there?”

Nicole takes the rope from the shorter girl’s hands, “Let me see.” Nicole stands back and tries to throw the end of the rope up over the nearest branch. Waverly laughs as the rope falls to the floor without coming close to the tree. 

“Keep trying, I'm going to find something heavy.”

Waverly grabs a rock and ties the rope around it, Nicole watches as the brunette tries and fails at throwing it high enough. She tries again and then again until finally the rope flies over the branch and Waverly turns around ecstatic. She spins so quickly that her foot gets stuck on the rope, wrapping around her ankle and making her come crashing down on top of the redhead. Their faces are centimeters apart, Waverly’s brown hair brushes up against Nicole’s pinkened cheeks. Waverly gasps. Nicole has the brunettes entire body pressed up against hers, the brunette can feel the other girl’s heart beating out of her chest. Nicole coughs uncomfortably as Waverly pushes herself upward and off of the other girl. “Sorry,” she says sheepishly. They sit on the ground in silence for a moment as the sun creeps up the horizon. “We have to get this done,” Waverly pulls herself to her feet and grabs the garbage bag. She hastily ties the bag to the rope and half hazard starts pulling it until the bag is floating high above their heads. Nicole helps her tie the rope around the tree trunk, as high as she can in the tree to make it as difficult to cut down as possible. The girls stare at their work before receding back to the cabin.

The sky is bleeding red into the morning light. They watch from the porch, leaning on the railing. Their bodies nearly touching, “Today is our last day.” Waverly frowns, “We won’t be campers anymore after this.”

Nicole looks at her, “I’m really glad that I met you, I don't usually make friends...”

“Hey! We’ll always be,” Waverly’s voice stutters, “friends.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

The brunette grabs the taller girls hand gently, “I will never forget you, not ever and you’ll write me and I’ll write you and I’ll get Wynonna to bring me with her next time she visits the city so I can see you. This doesn't end here, I won't let it.”

Nicole smiles, she doesn't say anything. They just stare at each other, half grins on their faces, holding on tight to each other's hand as the morning makes itself known. They stay like this for a long time, so long that they almost rat themselves out. They duck back into the cabin quickly, Waverly practically throws herself onto her bunk when Stephanie begins to stir. Both the brunette and the redhead pretend to be fast asleep when Stephanie searches the room half asleep, for her trunk. She sees that Chrissy’s is gone too and kicks the other girl awake.

“They stole our stuff,” she says angrily. 

Chrissy rubs her eyes, “Who stole what?”

Stephanie is ready to blow a gasket, “Those dyke’s stole our trunks.”

Chrissy stares at the blonde girl blankly, “Who?”

“Nicole and Waverly!”

“Ohhh.”

Stephanie doesn't waste any time, she stomps toward Waverly’s bunk and rips her blanket off. The brunette sits up quickly, “What the hell?”

“Give me my clothes.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Waverly rubs her eyes as she looks around. All the girls are waking up now to see the show. The evil look Stephanie gives is chilling. 

Nicole sits up, “Did you lose something Stephanie?”

The blonde demands, “Give it back Red.”

“I have no idea what I’m giving back.”

Stephanie gives out an ear piercing scream before ripping Chrissy out of bed and towards the door, “I’m telling the director.”

Waverly pulls her eyebrows together, “Okay?”

Then the blonde’s see the bag in the tree, Chrissy laughs but Stephanie looks like a demon possessed her and the old, only partly evil girl disappears and is replaced by the devil incarnate. She runs out madly, tossing stones at the garbage bag, causing it to rip from the bottom. Waverly and Nicole make it outside just in time to watch the trash rain down on the frantic girl. Waverly nearly choked from keeping in a rib splitting laugh. Stephanie’s scream probably wakes up the entire camp.

With the mess comes a hiding duo, running toward the art shed before anyone can catch up to them. Of course, they’ll probably have to pay for their trashy payback later, but for now they get to play with clay and pretend they never saw anything. 

“Oh my god! She looked ridiculous,” Waverly giggles.

“The way the trash fell on her, beautiful. Truly beautiful.”

Waverly laughs, “That was amazing, I don't usually break the rules.”

Nicole shrugs, “Neither do I.”

The girl’s doodle on blank papers, Waverly glues glitter to a drawing of a flower. Of course, Nicole’s drawings are beautiful and Waverly makes sure to point that out. All is quiet, it doesn't seem like there's a warrant out for their arrest just yet. 

“Hey I've found something special,” Waverly smirks, holding something behind her back. 

Nicole looks at her sideways, only partly taking her eyes off of the dog she is building out of clay. “What is it?” she asks.

“Look!” Waverly holds out a Polaroid camera. “Take a photo with me?” 

Nicole smiles, “Sure.”

Waverly holds the camera out at arm's length, snapping a photo of the two of them grinning together. Then another for good measure. She holds one out, “Here, you keep one.”

Nicole stares down at the photo as it develops, “Thanks.”

“Now there’s no way you can forget this face,” Waverly grins playfully. 

“It’s too goofy for me to ever forget,” she kids. 

Waverly shoves her before returning the camera to its place on the bookshelf. “We better hide these, we aren't supposed to touch the camera.” Waverly mocks one of the counselors, “For camp staff only!” she wails. 

Nicole laughs, “Dork.”

“You’re the dork.”

She grins, “Whatever… dork.”

 

Later that day they find themselves trying to take every moment to do something memorable. They eat ice pops by the lake, basking in the sun. They practice archery for the last time. They make their way through every decent activity, poking fun at little things like old friends do until the talent show begins. They ignore it, it’s all the counselors dancing or the younger campers trying to sing. 

Waverly and Nicole sit in the empty cabin, they keep finding themselves in blissful lonesome. Waverly smirks, “Do you have a pocket knife, or something sharp?”

“Are you trying to murder me?”

Waverly sighs, “Yes, do you have anything?” Nicole nods as she pulls her backpack toward her, she hands the brunette a tiny pocket knife. Hardly a knife at all but it’ll do. Waverly jumps up into Nicole’s bunk, motioning for Nicole to join her. The brunette’s fingers trace over the carvings on the walls and ceiling, she smiles at Nicole. She presses the knife up to a clear piece of wood and starts carving  “WE + NH”. Nicole feels her heart soar, Waverly had confessed her feelings for the redhead just the night before and to Nicole, it doesn't really feel real. She would have never expected the brunette to say it back, even if she did feel it. It was too good to be true. Waverly finishes off the carving with a heart and plops down onto the mattress. “Now everyone will know and we’ll always remember.”

Nicole smiles, “I love it.”

“It’ll be there forever.” Waverly pulls Nicole down so they're laying next to each other, “I’m so tired.” The taller girl adjusts herself so she doesn't fall off the bed, Waverly grabs onto her and pulls her in closer before putting her head down onto the pillow and allowing her eyes to drift shut. The brunette is lying partially on top of Nicole, their bodies intertwined slightly as they sleep. They don't wake up until the sun is already set. 

Waverly sits up first, “Nicole,” she whispers. 

The redhead stirs, “Yeah?”

“Wanna go look at the stars?”

Nicole smiles, her eyes still shut, “Yes.”

Waverly jumps down and leaves Nicole on the bunk alone. She waits on the floor for Nicole to wake up fully, “Let's go sleepy head.”

“I'm coming.”

They run to the soccer field, the same place they watch the stars every time. Waverly throws herself onto the grass, the blades tickling her bare legs. Nicole sits down next to her. The nerves are still there and with every touch they worsen but at the same time, everything feels so easy. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.

 

Waverly’s fingers dig into the dirt as they stare up at the stars, she’d rather be holding the redhead’s hand but for the life of her, she can’t make her hand move. Nicole is trying to find constellations, she keeps pointing out figures she’s made out of stars to the brunette. “Look, a fish!”

Waverly stares at the night sky, “Where?”

“Above your head,” Nicole smirks.

Waverly shoves her gently, “They’re all above my head.” Her hand skims the other girls, and suddenly the constellation doesn't matter anymore. Her heart pounds, she can feel it in her entire body. Nicole is staring at her now, her golden eyes soaking in the moonlight. Waverly can't speak, her mouth is dry and her hands are shaking but she forces herself to open her mouth. “Nicole?” she almost whispers.

The redhead grins, “Mhm?”

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Waverly could feel her stomach in her throat. Nicole doesn't speak, her eyes widen as she gives a half nod. Their faces move closer, the shorter girl takes her hands and gently places them against the redhead’s face.  _ This is it.  _

It’s something sweet. Just a little peck that leaves both of the girls blushing, hearts fluttering, butterflies in their stomach’s kind of blush. The whole world stops around them, it’s something neither of them will ever forget.

They lay back staring at the night sky, their fingers locked together sweetly. Neither of them says anything, afraid they'll spoil the perfect they're living in. Waverly grins to herself, the feeling of Nicole’s lips still graced on hers. 

 

The sun has risen, all the campers are packed. It’s only a waiting game now as parents come and collect their children. Nicole and Waverly have been hiding out for as long as they could but the time has come. Waverly drops her bag into the dirt as she pulls Nicole behind the welcome cabin. Most of the girls have left by now, and the rest of them are waiting in the front, playing circle games as the cars drive up. Waverly grips a piece of paper in her hands, “I have your address, I’ll write you. I’ll start writing to you on the car ride home, promise.”

Nicole nods, “I’ll be waiting.”

“You won't forget about me right?” Waverly’s eyes are glossy. 

She looks like she's just about ready to cry, Nicole grabs her hands, “I could never forget a girl like you.”

“I don't want to go.”

“This has been the best summer of my entire life,” Nicole smiles softly. Her eyes brighten as she squeezes Waverly’s fragile hands, “It’s all because of you.”

Waverly nods, “Yeah, me too.” They stand staring at each other, no one speaks. All they do is take in what the other looks like before they go, Waverly could start crying when she thinks about going back to Purgatory. Back to the small minded town that she’s convinced will never let her be herself, not fully. Not like she is when she’s in the company of Nicole. Both of the girls hear Waverly’s name get called in the distance. Waverly looks up at her, “Kiss me, now. Before I go.”

Nicole doesn't hesitate, she pulls the brunette closer and presses their lips together one last time. The sinking feeling sets in on both of them as Waverly steps back, her hand slipping out of Nicole’s grasp. Nicole walks her to the car, Wynonna is ecstatic to see her sister, she even gives a friendly greeting to Nicole. Both of the girls try not to look too sad when saying their last goodbye through the car window. 

“Bye Nicole,” Waverly sighs.

“Goodbye Waverly.”


	5. lonely alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eleven years later

_Eleven years later._

 

Nicole pries her forehead off of the nurse’s station. Nurse Janet gives her a dirty look, Rosita, her closest (and only) friend laughs as they walk away. Nicole is a second-year Pediatric resident, one of the youngest in her class. Even with all the moving around growing up she managed to skip the third grade and then finish Pre Med a semester earlier than everyone else in her year. Rosita calls her a baby genius but Nicole just blames it on her inability to make friends.

The girls met over a year ago on their first day, Rosita talked to Nicole first. She thought her long red hair and dimples were inviting.

“Only eleven more hours and then we sleep” Rosita smirks, her body leaning against the offwhite hospital walls.

“At least we get to oversee trauma while outpatient is closed for the night,” Nicole stares at her friend. They are very different, grew up in different environments, value different things. But maybe opposites attract.

Rosita hums, “It’s boring at night… do you think this place is haunted?”

The redhead scoffs, “Probably. We’re in a town named Purgatory.”

“Shit,” Rosita sits up.

Nicole laughs.

The bronze-skinned girl frowns, “Okay, I have an issue.”

Nicole joins her on the wall, “What’s your issue?”

“So my… friend, I’m worried that he’s going to ask me out or something outrageous like that.”

Nicole rolls her eyes, “Is that so outrageous? You've been practically dating him for three months now.”

“Yeah well it’s fun and if we date that’ll turn into not fun.”

Nicole chews on her tongue, “He has to mean something to you…”

“Nope.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nope, just fun.”

“Well okay,” Nicole shrugs.

The other girl smirks, “You want a girlfriend.”

“I want to go to bed.”

“Sure we all do, but you want a girlfriend to hold at night.”

“How do you know what I want?”

“Because I’m your best friend and I know you.”

Nicole closes her eyes, “My bed is calling for me.”

Rosita sips on the coffee in her hand, “You don't need sleep, you need to get laid.”

Nicole frowns, her eyes flying open, “Shut up.”

“When was the last time you bumped nasties with someone? You need a girlfriend or a friend like mine.”

“I _need_ to stay awake for eleven more hours so I don't get fired.”

“Okay but you also need a girlfriend,” Rosita nods softly.

“I don't have time for a girlfriend, I'm always in this hospital.”

“I could be your girlfriend.”

“Shut up,” Nicole tears the coffee from the brunette's fingers. The girls laugh for a moment, before falling stiff again beneath the heavy quiet of the inpatient hallways. Nicole shuffles her feet as she sips Rosita’s coffee, nearly spitting it back into the cup immediately. “This tastes like mud.”

Rosita pulls her eyebrows together, “It does! Doesn't it?”

“Why the hell are you drinking it?”

“Not trying to fall asleep in my scut work,” Rosita holds up her loaded clipboard as she pushes off the wall.

The redhead stares at her friend, the sleep deprivation settling in nicely. “I’m going to sleep, wake me up if anything interesting happens.”

Rosita purrs, “Have fun dreaming about that girlfriend.”

Nicole turns away from her, “I am going to strangle you one day.”

Rosita smiles as the redhead walks away from her, she calls out after her friend, “Not very doctorly of you!”

 

Wynonna stands in front of Waverly, buried beneath cardboard boxes containing the older girl’s entire life. She pulls out another picture frame and places it on the mantel. “I cannot believe you’re home,” Waverly smiles.

Wynonna peaks her head from behind a box, “I missed this shitty town.”

Waverly smiles, “I’ve missed you.”

Her sister moves from the mess and joins her on the sofa, the only piece of furniture in the room. Wynonna’s hands pull the smaller girl into her, “Yeah, I’ve missed you too baby girl.” She leans back, a grin on her lips, “And I know Alice will be excited to get to spend more time with her Aunt Waverly.”

Waverly’s smile deepens, “She’s the sweetest little girl.”

Wynonna’s hands fall to her stomach, “And you’ll be here with me for the newest addition to the family.”

The smaller girl giggles, “I am so excited.”

“We came back for family, raising kids in a city apartment is no fun. I want farms and the occasional horse loose running through my backyard.”

Waverly laughs “The Johnson’s really need to fix that gate.”

Wynonna smiles, “Damn did I miss this.”

Waverly nearly jumps up, “Oh my god, we can have a proper Christmas together!”

Her older sister laughs, “We sure will.”

“That's so fun,” Waverly sinks back into the couch. “I can't wait to teach Alice latin.”

“You're such a nerd.”

Waverly smiles, “I know.”

“Thank you for helping me with her tomorrow.”

Waverly shakes her head, “I want to spend more time with her, I have a whole day planned.”

“You really are the best sister.”

“Willa will be happy to hear that,” Waverly smirks.

Wynonna rolls her eyes. The sisters catch up, talking about their lives apart from each other. Waverly drinks wine while Wynonna grumpily sips on Alice’s apple juice. They laugh over stories of Alice when she was learning to walk and little things from their childhood. Wynonna left Purgatory when Waverly was 20, trying her best to make her relationship with Champ Hardy work. She came back occasionally, not nearly as much as she should have. Waverly hardly got the chance to know the five year old girl who was on her sisters Christmas cards every year, growing each time. Last time Wynonna properly visited her sister in Purgatory was for Waverly and Champ’s wedding, three years prior and she felt terrible about it, especially after hearing all the horror stories from Waverly’s marriage.

Wynonna chuckles, “My first kiss was under the bleachers at one of your soccer games.”

Waverly’s face twists, “With who?”

“Perry Crofte.”

Waverly gasps, “I’m not even that surprised.”

Wynonna leans back, sipping on her apple juice then making a face when realizing it still wasn't white wine. “Wasn’t a terrible kiss either, before Gus found me under there mouth full of Crofte and made me sit in the truck alone until your game was over.”

Waverly laughs, “Mine was nice…”

“If you tell me it was Champ I will genuinely be upset with you.”

She shakes her head, “No it wasn't Champ. It was at camp.”

Wynonna’s eyes widen slightly, “Camp as in Tuxbury?”

There was always a hushed understanding of Waverly’s bisexuality, neither girl ever really spoke about it but Wynonna knew there were feelings toward girls there. The younger girl nods, “We were stargazing.”

“That is ridiculously adorable I might throw up.”

She laughs, “Yeah, it kind of was perfect.”

Wynonna’s eye light up, “Oh my god! It was that red haired girl wasn't it? The cute one with the long hair and overalls.”

Waverly tries to hide her blush, “It was obvious wasn't it…”

The older girl rolls her eyes, “You talked about her the entire ride home.”

“Well, she never wrote me back so she’s dead to me and so is love.”

“You’re married,” Wynonna looks at her sideways.

“Yeah to Champ Hardy,” She scoffs.

“Are things bad?” her sister’s tone changes now.

“No they aren't bad, they're just weird.” She shrugs, “I don't know, I just never thought I’d be in this position.”

“You should have waited.”

Waverly laughs, “This is Purgatory, the only other bachelor is Tucker Gardner and I think I’d rather die.”

“Well, at least he’s rich…”

Waverly shoves her, “His parents are rich, he’s a perv.”

“A perv with rich parents.”

“His oldest sister is pretty…” Waverly stares behind the older girl.

Wynonna laughs, “You really do have a redhead kink.”

Waverly shoves her, “You’re lucky, happily married with a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way,”

Waverly frowns. “I want a family.”

“Does Champ?”

“He wants to drink beer and play guitar, which he sucks at by the way.”

“You need yourself a man, not a boy child person…”

Waverly doesn't say anything, she probably would have laughed if she wasn't thinking so hard.

“You could always leave him, stay with us in the spare room” her sister adds.

“Thank you but I couldn't do that,” she shakes her head.

“Why not?”

She exhales, “I love him, or at least I did once.” She finds herself frowning, “I couldn't do that to him.”

“You've always cared too much about other people, you have to put yourself first for once.”

“Things might not always be perfect, but he’s my husband and I won't leave him just because things aren't like they used to be.”

Wynonna nods, changing the subject. “Alice has been talking about hanging out with you all week, she’s really excited.”

“She’s not upset about the move?”

“I think she’s more excited to be in the country than the city, she had nowhere to play.”

Waverly nods, thoughts about Champ racing through her head. She downs the rest of whats in her wine glass and stands up, “He’s probably waiting for me…”

“I’m sorry if I said something Waves,” Wynonna pulls herself off the couch to stand beside her.

Waverly shakes her head, “No, you're fine. But he’ll be upset if I come home too late,” She smiles, “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Wynonna laughs, “Yeah you might have to come drag me out of bed.”

Waverly smiles genuinely now, “I’ll come to get Alice without waking you up, get your beauty rest.”

“I don't need beauty rest,” Wynonna growls playfully.

“Whatever…” Waverly picks up her bag, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Babygirl,” Wynonna waves from across the living room.

When Waverly walks through her front door, Champ is waiting for her by the stairs, “You’re late.”

She places her bag on the counter, “I haven't seen my sister in a long time.”

He straightens his back, “I told you nine, it’s almost eleven.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I wanna see my baby before I leave you for a week,” He grabs her arms and pulls her into him.

She nods, “I know, I’m sorry I lost track of time.”

“Don’t do it again.” He leans in to kiss her which she takes with a grain of salt. She puts her keys in the bowl beside the front door and follows him up the stairs.

 

“Nicole, get the hell up,” Rosita kicks the gurney the redhead is asleep on, two coffee cups in her hands.

She rolls over, squinting toward her friend, “What?”

“A kid came into the ER with stomach pains but I took care of it alone since you’re just so cute when you sleep, but it’s time for rounds and Joshua Burn needs his bandage changed and it's your turn.”

Nicole sits up, “What time is it?”

“Six something,” Rosita hands one of the cups to the taller girl.

“Did you sleep at all?” Nicole is standing now, adjusting her dark blue scrubs.

“Enough, only five more hours!” Rosita has too much energy for six AM.

Nicole narrows her eyes, “Did you slip some Adderall into your coffee, why are you so awake?”

“No, it was cocaine.”

“That’s not a funny joke we are physicians.”

Rosita rolls her eyes, “Five more hours that's why!”

Nicole laughs softly to herself, “I still hate the night shift.”

Rosita walks beside her, they aren't allowed to lead any cases yet but they each get to have patients which they take care of. If something is needed then they're the ones who take care of it while they're superiors aren't on call. Eventually, Nicole will only do outpatient while Rosita will branch off into inpatient care, but today they do both.

“I have a lineup of physicals today,” Nicole smirks.

“Look at you go with all your tiny people patients.”

Nicole nods, “I have six scheduled then I go home and sleep for the next 12 hours.”

“You need a life,” the tanned skin girl purrs.

“This hospital is my life, and so are you.”

“Ew, it’s too early to go soft on me Haught.”

“Right sorry,” she winks.

“Later we are seriously talking about bringing you to a bar or something, you got to at least try to find someone.”

“I’m fine by myself.”

“See now that sounds miserable and sad.”

“Well I'm not,” Nicole hugs her clipboard to her chest.

“You know I love you and I don't love a lot of people, but I cannot be your only friend. At least find a friend.”

“Fine. Maybe I’ll go out or something.”

Rosita smiles, “Thank you.”

“Now leave me alone,” Nicole frowns.

“As you wish,” Rosita bows.

Nicole laughs as she ducks into Joshua’s room.


	6. haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start of Aunt Waverly's day out with Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a conversation i had with https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootwyn/pseuds/frootwyn while writing this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> ME: how does nicole find out that alice isnt waverlys kid but its wynonnas lol
> 
> J: HMMMM  
> J: maybe she could be playing w her and is like “aww ur just as pretty as ur mommy” and waverly is like this bitch is not my kid  
> J: “god herself thought of this idea”

Waverly is up before Champ, like usual. She cleans a bit, setting his keys in the bowl by the door. As she waits to hear those footsteps stomp down the stairs, she prepares his lunch. He leaves for work at the same time every day, she packs him a lunch every day. She makes him breakfast every morning and dinner every night. It's a miserable cycle in which she can’t escape.

The steps ring above her head on the second floor, his toast and eggs already sitting on a plate by his chair.

“Where is my good morning kiss?” He asks as he rounds the corner toward the kitchen. Waverly’s hands are deep in water, scrubbing dishes from last night's dinner. He comes up behind her, forcing her body to turn so he could kiss her lips.

She forces a smile, “Good Morning.”

“You’re going to clean before you leave today.”

“Yes Champ, I’ve already cleaned.”

He leans back in his chair, “Don’t go making this a habit, you going out during the day when you don't have work.”

“I won't.”

He scarfs down his breakfast and quickly stands up, expecting another kiss before leaving. She hands him his work belt and hard hat, her lips then just barely brushing up against his. He leaves without saying goodbye, she could finally exhale. It's been a long time since their relationship didn't feel like she was his plaything. Something he could take his anger out on and then expect she would lay with him that night. The dynamic quickly shifted to Waverly being his and not her own.

She hangs her apron up, taking a moment to breathe before running up the stairs to change. Today is going to be a good day, at least that's what she keeps telling herself. She wears a lilac blouse littered with wildflowers, paired with a skirt she hasn't had the chance to wear in over a year. She doesn't usually have somewhere to go, due to her lack of sisters being in Purgatory and well, lack of friends. After high school, everyone just faded away until it was just her and Champ. He was all she had.

 

She knocks on Wynonna’s door, taking in a deep breath before Xavier opens it. He smiles at her, “Morning.” She hugs him, it’s been a while since she’s seen her sister’s husband. It’s been a while since she’s seen, anyone. His voice is laced with laughter, “Wynonna is still sleeping but Alice should be brushing her teeth.”

“I won't wake her up. When do you leave for work?”

He holds up his car keys, “Now.”

Alice runs down the stairs, “Waverly!” she cheers.

The small brunette runs into Waverly’s open arms, “Hi sweetie.”

Alice leans back, her bright blue eyes sparkling. She giggles, “I’m so excited for today!”

Wynonna raised a beautiful baby, Waverly just wishes she was there to see it. “So am I,” she smiles.

Dolls holds onto the door handle, “Have fun today.”

“Bye, daddy!” Alice hums.

Waverly waves goodbye before focusing on the five year old in front of her. “You ready to go?” she asks softly.

Alice smiles, “Yup.”

“Then let's go,” Waverly giggles as she watched her niece run out the front door, jumping down the front steps one by one, her long brown hair flying behind her. Waverly’s takes the booster Wynonna left for her and gets Alice settled in the car. Double checking that the little brunette was secure in her seat. She doesn't have much exposure to kids, though she’d like to.

She drives slow, causing her to just barely make her appointment. The hospital smells of cleaning supplies, she’s never really liked it here. Wynonna had asked her to take Alice for her physical exam, otherwise, the five year old wouldn't be able to start kindergarten the following Monday.

They sit in the waiting room, Waverly urging Alice not to touch any of the toys while they wait instead, she draws with the younger girl in a coloring book.

“Earp,” the receptionist calls.

They follow her into an exam room where they wait. A nurse comes and gives Alice the initial exam, checks her eyes and her weight. It doesn't take long, the pediatric wing seems to be vacant.

The chilled air settles on Waverly’s skin as the door swings open. Alice is already sitting on the exam table, excited to meet the new doctor. Waverly’s eyes hardly focus on the girl who walks in.

“Hi, Alice! I’m Doctor Haught.”

The air leaves Waverly’s lungs, she knows that voice, that name. When her eyes finally focus, the redhead is staring right back at her. Waverly suddenly has trouble speaking but eventually, she forces out “Nicole?”

The redhead breathes, “Oh my god.”

Waverly pulls herself to her feet, reluctant to touch her. They stand a foot apart until Alice speaks, “Who is that?”

Waverly looks over at her, “This is a friend from when I was younger, I haven't seen her in a long time.” Alice smiles as Waverly’s attention falls back onto the redhead, “Hi.”

Nicole could hardly speak, “Hi.”

The brunette pulls the taller girl into a hug, Nicole relaxing into it quickly. She mumbles into her hair, “It’s been too long.”

Nicole steps back, her cheeks blushed slightly. Each girl can't seem to move their limbs the right way, Nicole coughs, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Waverly’s voice fades, “Yeah, me either.”

“We should catch up or something sometime?” Nicole suggests carefully.

Waverly twists the wedding ring on her finger, “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” They stand quietly, taking in the way the other looks. So much has changed. Waverly grins to herself, _I miss the overalls and band shirt._

 

Nicole looks down at the chart, skimming it quickly, Alice Michelle Earp. Nicole could probably laugh out loud, _she has a kid._ She has to admit that she has thought about Waverly from time to time, probably more often than she’d want to ever admit. There was something about the brunette, the way she could make the redhead open up, there hasn't been someone just like her since. She knows that they were fourteen and that that’s young, but she never got the closure she looked for. But maybe here it was on a silver platter, wedding ring and five year old daughter. Nicole smiles at the girl sitting patiently on the exam table, “How are you today Alice?”

The brunette nods, “Good, I’m going to have a fun day.”

“Oh, what are you going to do?”

“Go to the park and then we’re getting ice cream,” she giggles.

“Icecream! Woah, I want some.”

“I’m getting chocolate and vanilla mixed together.”

Nicole can't help but smile, Alice is so cute, she hopes she gets to know the little girl more. Waverly watches the two talk from against the wall.

“Oh, that sounds yummy,” Nicole grins.

“It is.”

Nicole laughs softly, “You’re just as pretty as your mommy.” Her eyes look toward Waverly, pulling them away quickly.

Waverly leans forward, “She’s my niece...”

_OH._

“My sister just moved back to Purgatory and she’s really busy unpacking and things so I suggested I took Alice today,” Waverly continues.

Nicole felt like crawling into a hole, “Sorry, I just figured with the last name and all.”

“It’s okay, thanks for the compliment” Waverly smiles.

The redhead looks down at the clipboard quickly, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. At the end of the exam, she scribbles on a piece of paper, handing it to Waverly, “Call me or something.”

Alice jumps up, “Can Doctor Haught come to get ice cream?”

Waverly opens her mouth, her eyes shifting between the two of them, “Oh, sweetie I don't know.”

Nicole laughs, “I get off in a few hours… if”

“Would you want to swing by? An hour tops… if you’re free”

She shrugs, “Sounds like fun.”

Waverly lights up, “Okay, yeah I’ll text you.”

Alice smiles too, excited about her new friend. Waverly stares a bit too long before walking down the hallway towards the exit. She sends Nicole a tiny wave before pulling open the door, letting Alice skip ahead of her. Nicole can feel the lack of sleep lift off her shoulders as she waits for that text from Waverly Earp. _Waverly Earp, of all people to walk through those doors._ Nicole finishes her last two physicals as quickly as she can without rushing through them like a first year likely would. _Children._ Luckily she doesn't find anything that’ll keep her later than she expected.

Rosita is practically asleep standing up, her body just barely holding itself upright. Nicole runs into the locker room, ready to pounce on top of her best friend. “Wake up.”

Rosita groans, “What do you want?”

“Guess what just happened to me, really guess...”

“I'm sleeping.”

Nicole frowns, “I ran into Waverly Earp.”

Rosita’s eyes pry open, “Waverly Earp as in _your first love Waverly from summer camp,_ Waverly Earp?”

Nicole nods, “She came in with her niece today.”

“Wow,” Rosita looks at Nicole, “Summer lovin’ had me a blast...”

“And that’s the end of this conversation,” her phone buzzes. She looks at it to see a message from an unsaved contact, “I've got to shower before I meet her.”

“Waverly?”

Nicole nods quickly, running toward the showers.

“Goodluck!” Rosita laughs.

 

Waverly brings Alice for lunch, using it as an excuse to go to Shorty’s Diner and collect last week's check. Waverly has worked at Shorty’s as a waitress for years, since she was still in high school. At first, it was just to help on busy nights but eventually, she was on the permanent schedule every week. Now it’s the only time she gets away from the house… and away from Champ.

Shorty himself comes and greets them at their table. “Is this little Alice Michelle I spy?” he asks softly.

The little brunette nods, smiling.

Waverly giggles, “Alice this is a friend of the family, Shorty.”

He smiles, “What do you say pumpkin? Want some pancakes?”

Alice giggles shyly, “Yes please.”

Waverly nods, “We’ll both have some of those pancakes.”

“Right away,” he winks.

Alice sits up, her arms resting across the table awkwardly in an attempt to reach Waverly. “Aunt Waverly, how do you know Nicole?”

The older girl laughs softly, her fingers interlocking with those tiny fingers. “We met at summer camp, we were both fourteen years old.”  
Alice makes a face, “Is that old?’

“That’s nine years older than you,” Waverly laughs harder now.

“Wow.”

“Yup. Wanna guess how long ago that was?”

Alice’s eyebrows pull together, “Five?”

Waverly smiles, “Last time I saw Nicole was eleven years ago. That’s more than double your age.”

“That’s a long time,” Alice pulls her hand away so she could grab a crayon.

“Yup, a very long time…” Waverly thinks back about that year at Tuxbury. She never did get to see Nicole again, she went back as a counselor the next year but Nicole had not. She just wished she could see the red haired girl. She missed her.

Now, eleven years later, the girl she couldn't quite get out of her head fell right in her lap once again. It didn't exactly feel real. Every moment since then feels like one of her dreams. She did miss her, a lot. She missed the way she could make her smile and the way they could rely on each other blindly without fault. Of course, she didn't miss her now as much as she did for years after they met, but the empty space remained, waiting to be filled by someone new. She just wanted Champ to be that person, maybe she pushed too much. Wished too hard. Maybe if she waited instead of being impatient.

She loses her train of thought when Alice calls her name for the third time, “Aunt Waverly?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love someone?” Alice keeps scribbling on the placemat, her eyes barely leaving to look at her.

She swallows, “I love you.”

Alice frowns, “No, like love love someone.”

“What do you know about love love?” Waverly smiles.

“Mommy said she love loves Daddy but she used to love love Dad. That’s how I got here.”

Waverly nods, “I remember.”

“She said you can love love more than one person sometimes, so do you love love someone?”

Waverly bites her tongue, the saddest part is she’s having trouble saying it. “Love love is complicated sometimes.”

“But you’re married.”

Waverly’s eyebrows furrow, “I've love loved someone before.”


	7. kids again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly meet up and have some fun at the park with Alice.

Waverly sits at the ice cream parlor across the street from the park. There are kids running around them, but Alice stands beside her aunt waiting for Nicole. The brunette finds herself nervous, unsure of what to talk to the other girl about. A lot of things have changed since they were fourteen, Waverly smiles.  _ She’s a doctor, at least her dream came true. _

A car pulls into the dirt parking lot, causing a cloud of dust to rise around it. Nicole emerges from the mess, waving kindly at the two of them. Alice jumps up excitedly, “Hi Doctor Haught!”

Nicole laughs, “You can call me Nicole.”

Alice nods her head quickly, “Nicole.”

She laughs before her focus lands on Waverly. 

The brunette swallows, “Hi.”

“Hey.”

Alice grabs their hands, dragging them toward the counter. The girls stare at each other as the five year old pulls them across the parking lot, “I want chocolate and vanilla.”

Waverly doesn't take her eyes off of the redhead, “I know sweetie.”

They buy their ice cream in awkward silence, Alice being the only thing buffering it all. Waverly wants to know everything, but she doesn't know how to ask about it. The air is warm as they make their way to the park, Alice’s ice cream melting down her arm. The little brunette goes on and plays on the swings, leaving the adults to catch up. 

Nicole speaks up first, “It’s been a really long time, this is kind of weird.”

“Really weird,” Waverly chuckles. 

Nicole settles in her seat across from Waverly, “It’s nice to see you again though.”

“You’re a doctor!”

The redhead giggles shyly, “Yeah, took a lot to get here.”

“I bet…”

Then the silence takes them over again, Waverly forces herself to say something. “So, how have you been?” she asks.

The redhead pauses, thinking of an appropriate answer. “I just moved into a new apartment near the center of town, it’s pretty empty though. I’m not great at decorating.”

Waverly suggests, “Maybe I could help? I’m helping my sister with stuff like that. I’m pretty good at it.”

“Yeah, I’d love your help.”

Waverly smiles, “Okay.” The brunette plays with her hair, “How long have you been in Purgatory?”

“A little over a year,” Nicole nods. 

“I’m surprised we haven't run into each other sooner.”

Nicole scratches at the back of her neck, “If I'm not at the hospital I’m usually at my apartment. I don't go out much despite what my friend suggests.”

“Well… would you maybe want to go out to dinner sometime? Like adults do.”

Nicole smirks, “Sure, I’ll leave my apartment for you.” Waverly suddenly realizes how that may have sounded, looking down at the ring on her finger she frowns. Nicole looks at it too, curious to know who her spouse is. 

The brunette hides her hand beneath the table quickly, “Or I could cook for you, maybe at Wynonna’s? You could meet her.”

Nicole nods, “Sounds even better.”

A warmth comes over the both of them, maybe they could be friends again after all. After marriage and after physicals and fevers, they could come together like they never left. “Does tonight sound good?”

Nicole nods again, “Sure.”

Waverly smiles, her hand reaching up to push the brown hair out of her face. “Alice will be excited, she seems to like you a lot. She wouldn't stop talking about you all throughout lunch,” Waverly says softly.

“She’s so sweet.”

“She sure is,” Waverly’s mind wanders for a moment. She speaking before she ever realizes what’s coming out of her mouth, “I want kids.”

Nicole tears her eyes off of Alice and looks at the brunette in front of her, “You’d be an amazing mom.”

Waverly laughs, “Yeah well…”

The redhead’s eyebrows furrow, “What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing. Are you seeing anyone?”

Nicole leans back, slightly stunned by the blunt question. She settles back into her skin before answering, “No, I’m married to my work I guess.”

Waverly shakes her head, her eyes looking through Nicole, “You deserve someone good.” The redhead swallows dryly, not sure exactly what to say after that. Waverly looks up mortified, “Sorry if that was out of line.”

Nicole smiles, “No, it wasn't out of line. It was sweet.”

Waverly felt like bashing her skull into the picnic table. Looking at the redhead, staring into those golden eyes, hearing that laugh, it’s opening up wounds she didn't even know she had. Nicole’s smile is breaking her, she never expected to feel this deeply. All the air has been sucked out of her lungs, almost like she's suffocating under the redhead’s perfect.

She pulls herself together quickly, “Wynonna is going to be so excited to finally meet you.”

“You talk about me?” Nicole’s smirk chills the brunette. 

“Well, Ironically I did last night.”

Nicole cocks her head to the right, “Well, what did you say?”

Waverly’s cheeks blush as she avoids the answer, she does her best to tiptoe around it. “She asked me about the camp,” she swallows. 

Nicole nods, not digging any further she adds, “You sure did surprise me this morning. A real shock to my system.” Waverly giggles softly as Nicole continues, “I haven't seen any of my old friends in a long time. It’s almost like we’re back at Tuxbury.”

“If only it was still that simple.”

Nicole trails off, “If only.”

Alice runs up to them a big grin on her lips, “Will you play tag with me? Pretty please?”

Waverly opens her mouth to say no but Nicole stands up, “Who’s it?” A smile settles on Waverly’s face as she watches Alice tag the taller girl and take off running. The redhead looks toward her, “I guess I’m it.”

Waverly’s eyes widen before she takes off running, laughter filling the air. Nicole gives her a head start before catching her quickly, Waverly complains, “No fair! I’m in a skirt.”Nicole was always faster than Waverly, no matter how the brunette cheated to get ahead. 

“Whatever slowpoke,” Nicole smirks as she runs backward. 

Waverly opens her mouth to yell “Watch out,” but the redhead is already falling backward over a see-saw. Waverly can't help but burst out into laughter, she runs to help the other girl up. Nicole is on the verge of tears from laughing so hard, she could barely catch her breath. Waverly reaches out to help pull her up, they both giggle on their feet.

“I had that one coming,” Nicole blows air out through her nose.

Waverly pats her shoulder gently, “You’re it!”

“Earp!” Nicole wails as she chases after the shorter girl. Waverly uses Alice as a human shield, the five year old bursting out in laughter because of it. They keep at this for a while, Alice and Nicole team up against Waverly, chasing the brunette all throughout the park. 

Wavery pouts in the corner because of it, “You stole my niece!” she yells from across the park. 

Nicole laughs from the top of the playset, “Sorry!”

The air felt lighter, there they were. Twenty-five years old but acting the same as they did when they were fourteen. The entire time Waverly was running around she never once thought about Champ, or the bills they can't pay,  or her seemingly lack of future. All of it disappeared for a while. 

Alice goes on her own again as Waverly prepares to say her goodbyes to Nicole. The redhead freezes for a moment before hugging Waverly. The shorter girl smiles, “Dinner around 7?”

Nicole laughs softly, “Sounds perfect.”

“This was really nice.”

Nicole nods, “Alice is so sweet.”

Waverly smiles, “You must love kids, being a pediatrician and all.”

The redhead smirks playfully, “Didn’t you want to be a teacher?”

Waverly laughs, “Maybe we both love kids.”

Nicole smiles, “Yeah…” They stand staring at each other for a moment, Alice laughing in the background. Finally Nicole steps backward, “So I’ll see you at seven.”

“Can't wait.”

 

Alice sits on the swings as Waverly painfully sits through a phone call with Champ. She sends a smile toward the five year old before turning her back to speak. “I will be home after dinner, and I’ll cook for you before I go.”

“Who is this girl? You don’t have any friends.”

Waverly exhales, “She’s an old friend.”

“I don’t like this, you’re my wife and should be eating dinner with me.”

She frowns, “Baby, please. I haven't seen her since I was fourteen.”

“I told you not to go and make this a habit and you're going and making it a habit.”

“Champ I know I promised, I’m sorry.”

He grits his teeth, “Don’t bother coming home to make dinner, I’m going to the bar.”

“Okay,” she nods to herself. He grumbles on the other line, “I won’t be home late,” she adds.

“Tomorrow you stay home.”

She nods to herself again, “Yes, Champ I’ll stay home tomorrow… I’ll even bake you a pie.”

“Cherry.”

“Yes, I’ll bake a cherry pie.” There’s a shift from Champs end before Waverly speaks again, “I’ll see you at home.”

The line goes silent. Waverly shuts her eyes, breathing in and out slowly, fighting the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. The same tears she cries every night when her husband is asleep in the bed beside her. The breaths are rigid but they're consistent, she swallows roughly before opening her eyes again. 

Alice runs up to her, “Aunt Waverly?”   


She can't help but smile when she sees that face, “Yeah?”

“Why are you sad?”   


Waverly laughs softly, “I’m not sad.”

Alice shakes her head and she reaches out and touches the brunettes cheek, “You’re crying, that means you’re sad.” Waverly opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Alice’s arms wrapping around her waist. “Whenever I’m sad mommy gives me a hug, that makes me feel better.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Waverly smiles. 

Alice looks up at her, “Are you sad that Nicole left?”

“We’re going to see her later, at home.”

“My home?”

Waverly sits on the bench, her hands softly grazing Alice’s arms as she sat. She smiles, “You’re such a special girl you know that?”

She giggles, “You’re being silly, I’m just five.” 

Waverly shakes her head, “No, Alice you’re smart. I bet you know more things than we can guess.”

Alice grins, “I think you’re smart.”

Waverly giggles as she pulls the girl into her arms.

 

It’s taken Waverly year’s to forget that summer. She pushed away those feelings of utter joy and excitement. She told herself that’s not how the world works, that you can't always be happy, can't always choose where you end up. She was happy, maybe for a little while… and she thought she’d be happy for longer.

Her hands grip the steering wheel, Nicole’s face refusing to leave her head. It made her want to scream. Years, it took years but then within minutes, everything came flooding back. She could hardly breathe, the only thing keeping her from pulling over and sobbing was the girl humming softly in the back seat. Nicole was stuck with her like a bruise, and she knew it. 

The moment she looked at Wynonna the floodgates opened, Alice tugging on her shirt asking what was wrong. Her older sister smiled at the girl, “Baby, go inside for me okay?”

Alice nods, giving Waverly a quick hug before running up the porch steps. “I love you, aunt Waverly.”

That only made her cry harder, salty tears warming her cheeks. She sobs, “I don’t even know why I’m crying but I can’t stop.” Wynonna frowns as she pulls Waverly close, “Wyn I can't breathe.”

Waverly cries until her head spins, Wynonna holding onto her the entire time. Finally, Waverly speaks again, “I ruined my life and I’m going to have to live with that.”

The darker haired girl looks at her, “We can fix whatever it is.”

Waverly shakes her head, “There’s nothing to do with a broken marriage.”

“Leave him.”

Another tear streams down Waverly’s cheek as she answers, “I’m not sure he would ever let me.”

“Babygirl…”

Waverly shrugs, “I did this to myself.”

“You can still try to fix it.”

She wipes at another tear, “And do what? Leave him then go where?” She shakes her head, “I can't just move in with my big sister.”   


“You can until you get back on your feet.”

“I have a unfinished college degree in nothing, all of my money from Shorties goes to him besides tips I manage to hide and even if he let me go I wouldn't know how to start living on my own. Everything is Champ’s, everything in that house belongs to him and he doesn't let me ever forget that.”

“You can finish that college degree, get a better job…”   


Waverly sighs, defeated by her own thoughts, “Yeah, maybe…”

They sit in quiet again, Waverly trying to work up the energy to get up and move around. Quickly she stands up, flattening her skirt as she speaks, “I invited Nicole over for dinner.”

Wynonna stares at her, “Who?”

Waverly’s eyes widen, “OH, I forgot to tell you.”

Wynonna pulls her eyebrows together, “What?”

“Nicole Haught from Tuxbury.”

Wynonna sits with her knees pulled together and her eyebrows lifted. They stare at each other in silence as Waverly starts to laugh, wiping the lingering tears from her cheeks. Wynonna repeats, “What?”


	8. bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of Nicole's saddened past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all sorry and second of all, i made a playlist for this fic <3 https://open.spotify.com/user/12157170314/playlist/6LOc6btIn3l5MKb9kPDoMU?si=XR07858vSQ6r0myHE3rL0Q

Wynonna’s stare doesn't falter, Waverly can't help but laugh as she explains the whole story to her sister. Wynonna still seems a bit confused as she stands up, “Is Nicole a fragment of your imagination?”

Waverly shoves her gently, “She’ll be here at 7, I'll start cooking.”

Wynonna laughs, “We have no food in that kitchen you better go to the grocery store and get some.” The younger girl rolls her eyes before turning to get back into her car. Wynonna smiles, “I’ll make the dining room look like a dining room!”

Waverly turns her radio up to flood out any unwelcome thoughts. She hums along with the songs as she flies down the road, the town around her blurring by. The grocery store is only a few minutes away, she gets there quickly. She isn't sure of what she’s going to cook until she's scanning the aisles for all the ingredients of vegan burgers but of course, they're not just normal vegan burgers but a banh mi burger, something she saw an old blonde lady cook on some cooking show once. She packs her Volkswagen with her groceries and begins to pull out, slamming on her breaks quickly once she sees a girl passing behind her car. She pours out onto the concrete parking lot, “I’m so sorry!” 

Nicole laughs, “You’re trying to kill me so you don't have to cook me dinner, aren't you?”

She laughs nervously, “Nicole! God, I almost just flattened you.”

The redhead tucks her long hair behind her ear, “Not flat, it’s all good.”

Waverly smiles at her, “What are you doing here?”  


She holds up a bottle of red wine, “Trying to be an appropriate house guest I guess.”

The brunette steps forward, “That’s so sweet… Wynonna is pregnant so I guess it’s just you and me getting wine drunk.”

“That sounds like a good time.”

Waverly smiles at the ground, “You’re welcome to come over now while I cook, you know I could use a helper.”

Nicole smirks, “You want my help?”  


“Well, Alice isn’t allowed to use the stove so…”

Nicole laughs, “Sure, I’ll help.”

They share smiles before climbing back into their cars and driving toward Wynonna’s house. The older girl is surprised by Nicole’s appearance when they walk through the door. Wynonna screams from the other room, “This place is a mess, Nicole is going to think we're all insane!” Waverly looks at Nicole, she grins as she calls her sister into the room. “Oh!” Wynonna gasps, “Hi!”

Waverly laughs softly, “Nicole, this is my sister Wynonna.”

Nicole smiles as she extends a hand out toward the darker haired girl. “It’s nice to finally... formally meet you,” Nicole says softly as Wynonna takes her hand. 

She grins, “No overalls?”

Nicole laughs, “I left those at home.”

Waverly drops her grocery bags onto the floor, “Nicole brought wine!”

Wynonna gives her sister a dirty look, “Being pregnant is great or whatever, woohoo creating life!”

Waverly laughs, “Two more months then we can have a cocktail.”

Wynonna forces a smile dramatically, “Thanks.”

The younger sister looks toward Nicole, “Okay, let’s get cooking good lookin’.”

The air is light between them as Waverly gives Nicole instructions on what to do. They laugh at each other playfully as Nicole nearly loses a finger cutting carrots. She smiles, “Are you sure you can cook or are you going to poison all of us?”

Waverly frowns slightly, “Excuse me… I am an excellent chef.”

“Is your favorite food still pancakes drowned in syrup?”

The brunette laughs, “No, I like uh… yeah, it's pancakes.”

Nicole giggles, “You haven't changed that much.”

Waverly hands the redhead another carrot as she speaks, “What about you? Have you changed?”

Nicole raises her eyebrows, “Well, I've had a few birthdays since the last time we saw each other, oh and one time I got a horrific haircut you should have seen it.”

Waverly forces a smile, “Yeah, I wish.” 

The redhead's smile fades, “I missed you.”

Waverly nods, “Yeah, I missed you too.” She starts laughing, “Remember that time you slipped on the dock and fell into the lake?”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “You mean the time you shoved me into the lake?”

Waverly’s ribs ache, “Yeah, maybe.”

“That summer was so fun.”

The brunette nods again as she speaks, “I haven't had another summer quite like one.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Waverly frowns, “I don’t know. I guess a good thing, makes that summer something special.” Waverly starts laughing, “I was about to say something dumb.”

Nicole nudges her gently, “Aw, what was it?”

Waverly’s cheeks blush, “No, it doesn't even make sense.” Nicole pouts playfully, causing Waverly to sigh, “Fine.” The redhead smirks as Waverly speaks, “I was going to say that- that stargazing tastes like you but that doesn't even make sense so forget it.”

Nicole shakes her head, “No. No, I get that.” She tucks her red hair behind her ear, “I feel the same way, like when I'm driving home at night sometimes.”

Waverly stares at her, forgetting that there aren't words coming out of her open mouth. Finally, she speaks, “Yeah.” Nicole doesn't look like she’s going to say something so Waverly adds to the conversation, “I’ll never forget the sight of all that trash raining down on Chrissy and Stephanie.”

Nicole laughs, “That was our best prank.”

“Yeah! Thanks to me, I'm the genius here.”

Nicole pulls her eyebrows together, “Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Waverly shoves her gently, “Shut up.”

Nicole laughs, “That day was the highlight of summer 2005.”

Waverly doesn't look at her, some more time passes before the brunette speaks softly “The letter… you never answered.”

Nicole looks down at the knife in her hand, she puts it down on the counter before looks up at Waverly. She knew what she was talking about, it was the elephant in the room after all. “I’m sorry,” she shakes her head, “I never saw it, I wish I did.”

The brunette looks up at her quickly, “Wait, what?”

Nicole swallows hard, “I was at a home with twelve other girls, all of them came to camp that year, all of them heard the rumors about us and all of them had something to say about it.”

“Nicole…”

The redhead shrugs, “One of my roommates found the letter before I did, she opened it and read it to all the other girls, one of them complained that I couldn't be in the same house as them so they sent me away.”

Waverly gently squeezes the redheads hand, “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Nicole smiles at the gesture, “I didn’t stand you up, not by choice.”

Waverly is overcome with sadness, she wanted to wrap her arms around Nicole and never let go. She’s always felt abandoned by the redhead, for years she had questions about whether or not Nicole ever thought about her.

 

_ Eleven years ago. _

Nicole’s bed was by the window, she liked it best like that. It gave her a view of the front lawn where she can see what’s happening without having to actually be a part of it. She waited months for the other girl who slept in this cot to move so she could take it before anyone else could get the chance. Every day for a week she sat at her bed, staring out the window. She was waiting for the mailman, waiting to hear from Waverly. The thought of the brunette made her smile and there was nothing that could change that. Her heart would flutter and her cheeks would go red, camp will always remind her of happiness.

Every single day but today she waited for the mail. Joanne had referred Nicole to a new foster family, she was really excited for the redhead to meet them. Nicole was happy too that finally, she could get her own room and some privacy.

The meeting goes well, Nicole is feeling good for once in her life. She’s nothing but smiles, skipping around beside Joanne. Nothing the other girls could say to her would ruin her day. Joanne walked her into the home, smiling goodbye once walking through the door. She’s always liked Joanne, Nicole felt that she was the only other person she could really trust. Nicole runs up the stairs, The General playing in the back of her mind as she pushes open her bedroom door. She’s smiling until she sees a group of girls huddled around the oldest in the home.

The blonde girl, Jessica, is holding a letter in her fingers, she grins as she speaks to the group in front of her, “Love, Waverly.”

Nicole’s heart sinks once she realizes what it is, “Give that to me!”

The girl laughs in her face as Nicole reaches for the letter. “You think you can just be a dyke and hide it from all of us? That’s disgusting, you’re disgusting.”

Nicole reaches for the letter again, “Please.”

“Ew, do you watch us change?” the girl pulls the letter away again.

“You’re a real freak of nature you know that? We know that you kissed her, what else do you think about, freak?”

Another girl holds up a photo Waverly sent with the letter, a picture of her and her two older sisters, “She’s not even pretty.”

Nicole’s head spins on her shoulders, she could collapse onto the floor right now if she wasn’t so determined to get the letter from the taller girl. She’s pleading now, “Don’t tell.”

“Don’t tell? You think you’re staying here? That’s sweet.”

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks, all she’s ever wanted was to be happy and to feel loved. Waverly made her feel those things but quickly she was disappearing. She thought maybe her life was going well for once, that she could finally relax and just breathe. But now here she is holding her breathe again, a part of her hoping she would just fall unconscious and never wake up. Her hands shake as she gasps for air,

“Let me see it please, I promise I won’t ever look at any of you again just please let me see them.”

Jessica grabs the photo from the girl on the floors hands, “You want this?”

Nicole nods, tears streaming down her red cheeks. “Please,” she begs.

The girl smiles as she holds out the photo toward Nicole, pulling it back quickly once the redhead reaches for it. “Wait? You sure want this?” the girl smirks as she tears the photo piece by piece, letting it flutter to the floor. “I always knew there was something off about you. Disgusting, I bet you just love being in an all girls home don’t you.”

Nicole’s sobs echo now as she falls to the floor defeated. All she can do is beg for the girls to forget about it, even though she knew she wasn't worthy of it. They would never let this go, and she’ll never be normal. She’ll never be happy, she’ll never love herself. Whenever she thinks maybe she can, someone reminds her that her world doesn't work like that. Everything she's ever looked forward to comes crashing down on top of her, it was her fault. She let herself breathe, she let herself be happy and be excited about Waverly. It’s her fault for falling for the happiness no matter how intoxicating it was, she put it out into the universe and the universe came to take it back. She’ll never feel happiness like that again.

The girls might have well kicked her while she laid huddled on the ground, anything would hurt less than the pain in her chest. Jessica told the supervisors that Nicole was a lesbian, she even brought up how uncomfortable sleeping in a room with her was. Before Nicole could even fall asleep that night, she was being dragged to a new foster home. She hardly had time to pack her things, half of the little belongings she did have were left behind, the other girls will likely pick through it and keep what they want. 

She spent the night locked in a strangers bedroom crying into a stale pillow, wishing that someone would just come and save her from herself. She didn't get the chance to speak to anyone until a day and a half later, even then she hardly said two words. They moved her again after rushing to find her a foster home that wanted her. The whole thing made her feel like a broken toy, being tossed from home to home because nobody wanted it. Whenever she fell too far into the darkness, she shut her eyes and remembered stargazing or food fights or swimming in the lake. She remembered Waverly and begged to whoever was listening for them just to give her back.

 

The redhead looks at the shorter girl, “Hey, why do you look so sad?”

Waverly frowns, “I hated you for not answering.”

Nicole nods, “I probably would have hated you too.”

Waverly laughs through her frown, “Thanks.”

“Anytime, I'll be here all week.”

“You’re such a dork,” Waverly laughs softly.

Nicole smiles as she begins to cut her carrots again. She can feel Waverly’s stare but she keeps her eyes down on what she’s doing. The weight on their shoulders lifts a bit now that Nicole's sudden disappearance was explained. 

Alice runs in and nearly jumps on Nicole, “You’re here early!”

Nicole laughs, “I sure am.”

She smiles up at both of them, “I’m excited about dinner.” She nods, “Thank you for cooking.”

The redhead's heart melts, “You’re welcome angel.” Alice holds her hand up for a high five before running off back toward Wynonna. Nicole looks toward Waverly, “She is the sweetest kid I’ve ever met.”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah, she’s kind of perfect.”

Nicole stares at the brunette quietly, doing her best to look busy while she does. Waverly attempted to keep it as normal as she could even though there was a weird pit in both of their stomachs. She finishes off the burgers and grins at the taller girl, “They smell amazing.”   


Nicole nods, “Glad I didn’t mess anything up.”

The brunette's eyes widen, “What? No! You did great, we make a great couple- team. We’re a great team.”

Nicole opens her mouth, unsure of what was going to come out when Wynonna walked into the kitchen. “Alice set the table and I didn't even ask her to, but she did assign seats and Nicole you’re stuck next to her.”

The redhead giggles, “She’s really such a good kid Wynonna.”

She smiles, “Thank you, but you might want to thank my husband for that.”

Nicole cocks her head slightly to the right, “Oh, I haven't met him yet.”

“Xavier! Come here and meet our guest.”

Dolls walks beneath the archway into the kitchen, a kind smile on his lips for Nicole. “Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I’m Xavier but people usually call me Dolls.”

She shakes his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Dolls.”

Waverly interrupts the silence after their interaction, “Let’s eat.”

Waverly and Nicole both sid beside Alice, constantly making awkward eye contact over Alice’s head whenever the other catches the opposite starring. Wynonna kept the small talk rolling, going on about Nicole’s job and asking if she likes living in Purgatory. The older girl completely ignores the heart eyes Nicole was making at her sister when the shorter girl would say anything. Nicole tried to keep them to herself, repeating in her brain about the ring on Waverly’s finger. She can’t tell if she’s falling or flying, all her feelings are jumbled together. Most of the dinner is a blur, her main focus on trying not to seem too focused on the brunette. It seemed to be over as quickly as it started, she stands on Wynonna’s porch. She had already said goodbye to Alice, Wynonna, and Dolls. 

Waverly’s face is lit up by the moon as she walks Nicole to her car, “This was nice, thanks for helping me cook.”

Nicole nods, “Thanks for teaching me how to cook.”

The brunette laughs, the sound filling Nicole’s heart to the brim. “I’m really glad you came,” She looks at the ground.

Nicole’s grin grows, “Yeah, me too.”

“Goodnight Nicole.”

The redhead opens her car door, “Goodnight.”


	9. monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a hard day at the hospital while Waverly has an even worse one back at home. 
> 
> WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in Michigan visiting my friend for their birthday sorry for the late update !! oops
> 
> WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

Nicole has been distracted all morning, Rosita hounds her as she sips on her coffee. “Rosie I have patients,” Nicole rolls her shoulders.

“You look fucked up,” Rosita says as she leans in closer to Nicole’s face.

“Thanks.”

“What the here has got you all frazzled?”

It’s been two days since she last saw Waverly, the brunette just has a hold over her. She couldn't stop thinking about back when they were kids, or what could have been if she never left the home right once camp ended. She curses every moment she didn’t ask Waverly for her address. She wishes that they could just have kept in touch. The not knowing of what could have been is the thing that’s killing her. Not that she really thinks they'd still be together now, she just wishes she could have found out, but now Waverly is married and has her own life which Nicole is not a part of.

Nicole’s face twists, “She’s married.”

“Wait, who’s married?”

Nicole blinks, “Waverly.”

Rosita cocks her head to the right, “Your first girlfriend, Waverly?”

“We never dated.”

“Whatever, first girl you kissed slash your first love? Waverly Earp?”

Then Rosita mouths Earp a few more times, “That name sounds very familiar.”

“I've told you about her before,” Nicole takes another sip of coffee.

“No, its something else.” Rosita frowns, “This is gonna bug me until I figure it out.”

“Have fun,” Nicole steps away, “I have an ultrasound to do.”

The redhead reaches up and touches her French braid before walking into the exam room. A blonde woman is waiting inside, she looks up at smiles at Nicole. “Good morning Claire, I’m Doctor Haught. I’m the resident that is working with Doctor Lane today, I’m going to get you all set for this ultrasound and she will be in shortly.”

The woman smiles, “My husband will be right back he just ran out to take a work call, I’d like to wait for him if that’s okay.”

Nicole smiles, “Yes, of course.”

A tall man opens the door slowly, “I’m sorry it was a business call, sweetie are you ready?” He has greying hair and is dressed in a suite. Nicole knows he must be some hotshot somewhere.

The women nods as she reaches over and grabs his hand, “Yup.” Nicole helps Clair up onto the table, she smiles at the couple. It’s clear Claire has a lot of trust in him, it’s something Nicole wants in the future.

Dr. Lane walks into the room, “Mrs. Twine, how are we doing today?”

She smiles up at her husband, “Fine, just excited to see our baby. We want an all natural birth but Daniel wants to know the sex. ”

“I want a girl, I’d be fine with either but I want a little baby Claire,” Daniel smiles. His phone rings again but he reaches into his pocket and shuts it off.

“Work again?” Claire asks.

“Don't worry about it, let’s see our baby.”

Claire looks up at Nicole, “Daniel goes on a lot of business trips but that’s going to change after this baby is born.”

“I said I would try,” Daniel looks at his wife, “I promise.”

Nicole steps back, allowing her superior to move closer. She smiles at Nicole, “Why don't you do this one, you know how to I suspect...”

Nicole nods, “Yes, of course.”

Dr. Lane stands back, “Go ahead.”

The redhead smiles at Claire, “This might feel a little cold.” Nicole always makes it a point to be very gentle and to explain everything she's doing before she does it. She uses a bottle to squeeze ultrasound jelly on Claire’s stomach. She then uses the ultrasound conductor to search for the baby's heartbeat. Soon the sound is filling the quiet exam room and the parent’s faces light up.

Nicole turns the monitor towards them, “Here we go, there's a little arm and a little hand.”

“That's our baby,” Daniel squeezes Claire’s hand tighter.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” she asks.

Nicole smiles, “Looks like a little girl.”

The parents laugh with joy and share a kiss as Nicole studies the ultrasound closer, her smile fades as she turns to her superior, “Dr. Lane could you take a look at this please.”

Claire leans forward, “What’s wrong?”

Nicole moves over, handing her superior the wand. “There seems to be a slight abnormality here, I’m taking a closer look. Dr. Haught why don't you clean off Mrs. Twine and ill print this out.”

Nicole nods as she reaches for a towel to clear off the ultrasound jelly.  
Claire looks at her, “Doctor, is there something wrong with my baby?  
“Doctor Lane is checking it out now,” Nicole tries to reassure her.

Some time passes as Nicole stands by Doctor Lane as she explains to the couple that their baby has a rare genetic disorder. DiGeorge syndrome, a chromosome disorder that results in poor development of several body systems. Now Nicole has to help tell them that there is no cure. Sometimes she hates her job, there is so much pain in the world and it just keeps on coming. The moment the conversation is over she dismisses herself.

She runs right into Rosita, disoriented she looks up at her friend, “Sorry.”

“Woah, what’s wrong?” she asks.

“My patient’s baby has DiGeorge syndrome,” Nicole steps back, her fingers pushing stray hairs behind her ear.

“That isn't always fatal,” Rosita looks at her.

“The baby is at risk for heart defects and poor immune system, frequent infections, developmental delay… they just wanted to know the sex and now they know their little girl is sick.”

The other girl's studies Nicole, “Is this about your patient or something else.”

She frowns, “Don't psychoanalyze me.”

“I aced my psych exams, I’ll figure out what’s up with you.”  
Nicole scowls, “I told you this morning.”

“Yes… you did.”

The redhead rolls her eyes, “My life has been pretty empty for years and the first real good thing to ever happen to me suddenly turned into one of the worst things in a matter of a day.”

Rosita nods, “Because she’s married.”

“It’s not like I've been in love with her for years or anything, sure I thought about her from time to time but, she’s happy and married and I never got that chance to have something with her and maybe I’m just jealous.”

“No, it makes sense to be upset about not knowing what it could have been. I know you guys were only fourteen but that entire relationship changed both of you and could have changed you even more than it did within those few weeks at camp. It could have been more.”

Nicole’s shoulders fall, “It could have been more but I’ll never know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don't be, life sucks sometimes but we can't dwell on it.” Nicole looks down at her watch, “I have to grab something to eat before afternoon rounds.”

Rosita nods and watches the redhead walk away. Nicole rushes the rest of the day, anxious for her twelve hour shift to be over. There was only one more patient scheduled and then she could go home and curl up on her sofa alone where she plans on falling asleep.

She pushes open the exam room door slowly, a smile on her face as she goes to greet the patient. Her heart stops when she looks up and Daniel Twine is staring back at her, a brunette woman on the table beside him.

A brunette woman who was not Claire. He speaks before she can, “Andrea and I usually go to a doctor in the city but we’ve heard good things about you, we wanted to get a second opinion.”

She can’t find words, all she can get out is “How are you today Andrea?” 

She does the exam as normal, not finding anything unusual. Daniel stops her before she leaves, following her out into the hallway.

She stops him from talking, “That’s your girlfriend?”

“She was my assistant for years and then, then I fell in love with her.”

“And what about Claire?”

“I love her too.”

Nicole shakes her head, “Claire trusts you so much, you could just tell by the look in her eye when you walked into the room. I’m sorry Mr. Twine but I can't be either of your baby’s doctor anymore. You’ll have to find another one.”

“We want you, Doctor Haught, you found that thing wrong with Claire. You are obviously well trained, we want someone we can trust.”

Nicole scoffs, “Your girlfriend and your wife both trust you when you say you're going on another business trip. I’m sorry, but I’m done.”

He warns, “You aren't legally allowed to tell either of them.”

Nicole begins to walk away, “Oh trust me, I’m painfully aware of that.”

Her blood is boiling as she peels off her scrubs and changes into her street clothes. Rosita catches her as she’s ramming through the locker room door, she can’t even open her mouth before Nicole starts talking.

“Everything is so fucked up, this entire world is fucked.”

“What happened?”

Nicole shakes her head, “I thought maybe if I ran away from my old life fast enough that all this- shit- wouldn't follow me but I was sadly mistaken.”

“Nicole…”

“Remember Claire? The women who’s baby had DiGeorge syndrome? Her husband brought his girlfriend into the hospital for an ultrasound, just now, to me no less. He’s cheating on both of them and they don't even know.”

The tanned skinned girl frowns, “That’s disgusting.”

Nicole reaches up and brushes out her braid with her fingers, “I hate today.”

“Want to get a drink?”

The redhead stops for a moment, “Yeah, let’s get a drink.”

 

Waverly stands in the kitchen staring at the set table, she’s waiting for Champ to come home. He’s over an hour late, a part of her wishing that he wouldn’t ever walk through those doors. Dinner sits in the oven so it won't get cold. She finds herself afraid to move, knowing if she’s not standing there when he gets home that he will likely yell at her, _“A wife should be there to serve her husband.”_

The door opens, Waverly finds herself holding her breath, “Welcome home,” she smiles.

He drops his toolbelt onto the floor along with a toolbox, “Where’s dinner?”

“You didn’t tell me you were staying at work late, I would have cooked so it was ready when you got home.”

He glares at her, “Warm it in the oven.”

She nods, “I did.” He rolls his eyes as he pulls out his chair, Waverly opens the oven and begins to serve him carefully before sitting down herself.

Waverly can tell he isn’t in a good mood, he’s not even pretending to hide it. He asks for wine, an odd request but Waverly pours him a glass anyways. They eat in silence, Waverly looking up and smiling at him every so often. His eyes are glossy, she can smell the alcohol seeping out of his pores. She now realizes why he was late.

He finishes eating, Waverly stands to clean off his plate. She takes the plate in one hand and the open bottle of wine in the other. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks roughly.

She looks at him quickly, her eyes widening as she speaks, “Cleaning up.”

He grits his teeth before speaking again, “You think I’m done with that?” he asks. His eyes are focused on the bottle of wine.

She steps forward, “No, I was just getting up to pour you another glass.”

“You think I’m stupid?”

She shakes her head, “No.”

“What?”

“No, I don’t think you’re stupid”

“You think I’m a drunk?” he asks.

“No Champ I never said that.”

He pushes his chair out quickly, “You think I don’t see the way you look at me? You think I don’t see what you’re doing?”

“I’m not doing anything Champ.”

He kicks the chair, it slamming into the table causing the wine glass to fall over and spill the red wine. “Fucking liar!”

Waverly jumps back, “I’m not lying.” He reaches out to grab her but she cowers back again, “I promise baby.”

“You don’t look at me like you used to…” He stares at her, “After everything I’ve done for you? You treat me like this!” He picks up a plate and throws it across the room, glass shatters everywhere, littering the floor with broken shards. Waverly’s chest rises and falls quickly as he turns to look at her, “How dare you.”

“Champ,” she reaches out to touch his arm.

“ _How dare you._ ” He reaches for her again but she ducks, turning the other way to use to the table to distance herself from him. He kicks the table leg, pushing it forward and catching Waverly’s left ankle, twisting it. She goes crashing to the floor, the side of her head hitting the table edge on the way down. “Fuck!” he yells.

Tears begin to stream down her face as she looks up at him, “I’m sorry.”

He stares at her, “Gad damnit Waverly.” He watches as blood drips from above her left eyebrow, he grits his teeth before walking toward the stairs. “Clean this shit up.”

She waits until she hears the bedroom door shut to get up. The smell of blood makes her feel sick. Her knee is bleeding, so is her face. Just dabbing it with a paper towel makes her wince, she realizes she’ll likely have a bruise or two.

She sweeps up the glass, wipes up the spilled wine. The kitchen looks as close as it did prior to the incident when she grabs her car keys and leaves. It’s not too late, she knows she’ll still be awake. She parks the car hastily, pouring out of it as she walks toward the front door.

Wynonna opens it after a few knocks, her older sister’s mouth falls open.

“I’ll kill him, I swear to god,” she pulls her inside.

Dolls comes up behind her, “What happened?”

“I fell.”

Wynonna frowns, “Waverly.”

“I swear I fell.”

The darker haired girls leans in, “I think you might need stitches.”

Dolls chimes in, “We should go to the ER.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Wynonna shakes her head, “No, you are not fine.”

“I don't want to go to the ER.”

“We could call Nicole…”

“ _No_ , don't call Nicole.”

“Well you’re bleeding all over my floor,” Wynonna urges Waverly to press the towel back to her forehead. “You need stitches and unless you want me to go get my sewing kit, I’m driving you to the hospital.”

“I don't want anyone to know about this,” Waverly looks toward the floor.

“What really happened?” Wynonna asks softly.

Waverly looks up quickly, “I fell, tripped over the table leg. There was glass on the floor that's how I cut my knee.”

“Why was there glass on the floor?”

Waverly avoids eye contact as she answers, “He... dropped a plate, I went to clean it.”

The older girl frowns, “I am going to fucking kill him.”

Dolls steps forward, “Take her to the ER, I’ll stay here with Alice.”

Waverly hides her face as best as she can as she sits on the hospital bed, the ER is practically empty tonight, she was seen quickly. Wynonna sits on the chair beside her, her dark hair falling in her eyes as she tries to stay awake. One of the doctors on staff came and told Waverly she’s going to need about four stitches above her eyebrow. Another doctor Waverly hadn’t spoken to keeps pacing back and forth in and out of sight, Waverly can tell the brunette is watching her. 

She looks right at her, “Hello?”

Rosita’s eyes bug out of her head, “Hi.”

“You’re staring at me. Why?”

She opens her mouth but words fail her, “You. You’re Waverly Earp, I’m friends with Nicole.”

Waverly sighs, “I fell.”

Rosita nods, “I just-, sorry for staring.”

“It’s fine,” Waverly sits up, “I’m Waverly, but you already know that.”

The tanned skin girl extends a handout, “Rosita.”

Waverly swallows before speaking, “Hey, could you please keep this from Nicole, I don't need her worrying about it or something, I don't know.”

“Yeah, no problem.” They stare at each other, Rosita aware of the toll the younger Earp girl is having on Nicole. "She talks about you a lot."

Waverly blinks, "Really?"

She’s not sure what to say so they just stare at each other until the doctor comes to stitch Waverly up. It’s awkward, almost so awkward Rosita cringes under Waverly’s stare. Before Waverly can say anything else, Rosita seems to run away, “It was nice meeting you.”

"Yeah... nice meeting you."


	10. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to julie for the bee costume idea.

Champ sits on his chair in the living room, Waverly is standing by the door about to leave, “Turn off the porch light if you don’t want to hand out candy. I bought some anyway just in case you do, it's your favorite so you can have as much as you want.”

He nods, “I’ll make sure it’s off.”

“Okay, I should be home around nine, if anything changes I’ll call you.”

The air between them is always heavy but since the incident Champ hasn't been raising his voice as much, Waverly can tell he’s making an effort to be kinder. “Bring home some extra candy,” He jokes.

Waverly nearly gasps, “Any requests?”

“Whatever.”

“Alright, goodbye Champ.” She leaves the house feeling weird, it’s almost as if she's giving in to him again. It’s happened for years, she should probably learn better than that, but she never does. It’s like whenever he's being nice she forgets everything else he’s done, she can't get out of the vicious cycle. She sighs as she pulls out of the driveway.

Alice is excited for Halloween, she even had Wynonna make her a homemade bee costume. And by Wynonna, Waverly made it while Wynonna cheered her on from the sidelines. Waverly is taking Alice trick or treating while Wynonna sits at home and waits for her water to break. Little no name baby is over a week late and Wynonna is just eager to “pop it out and take a shot.”

Waverly picks Alice up after school, all the other kindergarteners are dressed in their Halloween costumes as she pulls up. One girl hugs Alice before she runs toward Waverly’s car, ecstatic to see her aunt again, “Hi Aunt Waverly!”

The older girl smiles, “Happy Halloween.”

Alice giggles, “Happy Halloween.”

“This is my favorite holiday, sometimes it’s fun to be someone else for a day.”

Alice buckles herself in, “Why aren't you dressed up?”

Waverly turns to look at her niece, “Well what should I dress up as?”

She thinks for a moment, “A doctor!”

“A doctor?

The little Earp nods, “Like Nicole!”

Waverly laughs, “You really like Nicole, huh?”

“Don’t you?”

 _You got me there._ Waverly checks her mirrors, avoiding the younger girl’s eyes, “I guess I do.”

Alice sings along to the radio with Waverly, ever so often the older girl will lean back dramatically and belt out a line, making Alice giggle. There are already young kids running through the streets collecting their candy, Waverly really does love this day. Alice yells over the music, “Aunt Waverly?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Can Nicole come trick or treating with us?”

Waverly’s grip on the steering wheel tightens, “Maybe.” The whole truth is that Waverly doesn't want to see Nicole. A part of her is afraid Nicole knows about the scar above her eyebrow. She’s afraid to face her past, ashamed of what’s become her present. There’s no going back now, she’s going to have to deal with her problems as they come.

Wynonna is sitting on the front steps when she pulls into the driveway. Alice pours out of the car and runs toward her mother, “Look what I made today!” she shows off a paper ghost.

Wynonna smiles, “Ooo! That’s pretty cool.”

Alice nods, “I know.” She sits next to Wynonna, her little fingers gently combing through the older girl’s dark brown hair, “Mommy, can Nicole come over?”

Waverly steps forward to intervene but Wynonna answers before she can get a word in, “Of course! If she’s not busy.”

Waverly catches her sigh before it slips, “I’ll call her.”

Alice jumps up, “Can I ask?”

She nods, “Come on inside and put your things away, we can call her together afterward.”

 

Alice excitedly pulls Waverly’s phone closer to her face, “Nicole!”

The redhead’s voice echoes through the speakerphone, “Hey Alice, what have you been up to?”

Waverly chimes in, “She wants to know if you’d like to come trick or treating with us.”

“Please!” Alice begs.

Nicole laughs, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Alice answers loudly, “Come now!”

Waverly frowns at her, “Come whenever you’re ready. I’m going to make us all a snack before we go out.”

Alice repeats after her aunt, “Come whenever you're ready.”

“Okay, I’ll leave right now.”

Alice smiles, “Yay.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Nicole!” Alice hums.

Waverly adds before she hangs up, “Bye.” She leaves Alice to go talk to her sister, Wynonna smiles as she walks out the front door. “Nicole is coming over now.”

“That’ll be fun.”

She shrugs, “I can't decide if I’m excited to see her or scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

“ _She_ scares me you know? I don’t know, it’s just weird seeing her and talking to her now, I’m never really sure what to say.”

Wynonna pulls herself to her feet with a little help of Waverly’s gentle hands, “You seem to smile a lot when you’re with her.”

Waverly sighs, “I guess.”

“You see her and your face lights up, it’s good for you to have human connections that aren't me or Alice. She’s good for you.”

“Maybe, or she’s the worse thing for me.”

Wynonna frowns, “Do you really think that?”

She shrugs, “Maybe.”

“I don’t know what you're thinking inside that beautiful brain of yours, or what you're feeling in that strong heart of yours, but whatever it is... I think you should listen to it.”

Wynonna goes inside and leaves Waverly alone with her thoughts. Feelings she isn't sure of have been making their way to the surface, but those feelings aren't ones she wants to embrace. Maybe her heart races a little bit when she looks at Nicole, so what? She can't let herself feel them or else her world will come crumbling down on top of her, so she pushes them back down as the redhead walks toward her.

“Happy Halloween!”

Waverly forces a smile, “Hey.”

“Hey, where’s little Alice?”

Waverly looks behind her, “She’s inside.” Nicole is smiling a sweet smile when she looks back at her,  “Thanks for coming, for her you know… she’s really excited.”

“Yeah of course.”

Waverly shuffles her feet awkwardly, “I guess we should get going.”

Wynonna catches eye of Nicole, “Hey Haught! Boo!”

Nicole chuckles as Alice comes running, one of Waverly’s finger sandwiches hanging out of her mouth, “Nicole!” she wails. When she reaches the redhead, the taller girl lifts her hand out for a high five. Alice jumps up and accepts it, cheering when she makes contact.

“Are you ready to go?”

Alice does a goofy dance that makes both of the girls giggle, “Oh yeah!”

 

The younger Earp makes it her mission to step on every fallen leaf she sees, grinning when she hears the crunch. Nicole and Waverly walk behind her, accidentally brushing against each other from time to time. No matter how much Waverly tries to make her thoughts stop racing, some of them come with a warmth that makes her heart feel fuzzy.

 

Nicole smile’s shyly every time their fingers brush. She fights the urge to grab that hand and hold onto it no matter how badly she wants to. Waverly might not be dressed up, but she still looks like an angel. The thought won't leave Nicole alone, following her around like a Halloween ghost. It taps on her windows at night and opens all her kitchen drawers and cabinets while she's out of the room. She can't seem to hide from it no matter how much it hurts when she looks down and sees a ring on her hand.

Alice drags a pillowcase filled with candy behind her, she can hardly hold it herself. Both Nicole and Waverly chew on some chocolate they've snagged from the bag when the girl was busy looking the other way. Alice runs up to another house as Waverly’s phone rings. The brunette answers quickly and strolls away from Nicole. The redhead keeps her eyes on Alice as she runs up and shows her the king-sized candy bar she just scored from the last house. Waverly grabs her arm, Nicole spins around quickly.

“We’ve got to go.”

Nicole nods even though she has no idea why. Alice stops complaining about going home early once Waverly gives her a lollipop to suck on as they walk. When they get back to Wynonna’s, the brunette is sitting in the car. Dolls looks at them, “Can you two watch Alice? Wynonna’s gone into labor so we’ll be gone for a while.”

Waverly nods, “Yeah, we got her for however long. Don’t worry about it.”

He smiles, “I’ll call with updates.”  


They both nod again as he climbs into his car. Waverly locks the doors and shuts off most of the lights, preparing the house for the sleepover that was inevitable. Alice was excited, almost too excited to ever fall asleep. Waverly giggles as the younger girl dances around the open living room. Nicole twirls with her, the two of them flailing their limbs around as they spin.

“Who wants cocoa?”

Alice jumps up, “Ooo me!”

Waverly laughs. The night drifts quickly, the stars above shining bright as the older girls hands out ceramic mugs filled with hot chocolate. Nicole smiles politely as if to say thank you. There isn't much conversation from the older two, just Alice telling stories or singing songs. Waverly wouldn't ask for it to be any other way.

 

Waverly watches them from across the room, her hot cocoa in her hands. Alice pulls Nicole down to her level and smiles, “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Alice nods, “Yeah.”

“Okay, what is it?”

The brunette grabs Nicole’s head and leans in to whisper in her ear. “You’re my best friend,” Alice pulls back smiling with gapped teeth.

Nicole laughs, “Me?”

Alice nods.

“Well, don't tell your aunt this but, you're my best friend too.”

The younger girl giggles as she throws her arms around Nicole’s neck, “Cool!” she wails. Nicole laughs again, accepting the embrace.

Waverly smiles at the two, a warmth rushing over her. She can’t help but find herself thinking about having kids herself. Alice runs toward her with open arms, Waverly kneels into the oncoming hug, tears stinging her eyes. Her heart is bursting with love for this little girl, filled with sugar and spice.

“Okay, let’s get ready for bed.”

Alice looks back toward the redhead, “Is Nicole sleeping over?”

Waverly follow’s Alice’s gaze, “You can leave if you want to…”

She shakes her head, “No, I'm fine if that's okay with you.”

Waverly shakes her head, “Yeah, it’s fine with me.”

Alice laughs, “Good night Nicole!”

Waverly leaves to tuck the younger girl in. Nicole wipes the counters cleaning up the spilled hot chocolate mix and does any dishes left in the sink. When Waverly walks back downstairs she tells her she didn't have to do that, “It’s no problem,” Nicole reassures.

“I guess it’s just the two of us now.”

Nicole looks around, “Are you sure this place isn't haunted?”

“Shut up,” Waverly smirks.

Nicole laughs, “Sorry, it was too easy.”

Waverly brushes past her, “I hate you.”

“Sure you do…” Nicole watches as she walks into the living room.

“Are you just going to stand there?” the brunette asks from the hallway. Nicole chuckles as she walks toward the sweet voice. It’s intoxicating.

 

Waverly looks at Nicole over her shoulder as she sits down, “Wynonna doesn't have a TV so I guess we have to talk to each other.”

Nicole leans against the sofa, “Darn.”

“Yeah…” Waverly’s smirk breaks into a giggle as Nicole joins her on the sofa.

Nicole laughs with her, “That’s a beautiful sound.”

Waverly gapes at her, “My laugh is horrendous.”

The taller girl’s eyebrows pull together, “Not at all, it’s cute.”

“Yeah well, you're deaf.”

Nicole rolls her eyes as she leans back into the couch, “Whatever.”

Silence swallows them again until Waverly asks, “Do you still draw? Like your doodles and stuff...”

Nicole frowns, “I guess, from time to time, not like I used to.”

“That’s sad, I loved your drawings,” Waverly looks at her, “I kept the rose you drew.”

“You kept it?”

Waverly blows air out of her mouth in a soundless laugh, “Of course I did.” Nicole’s cheek blush as Waverly continues, “It’s in, well don't make fun of me.”

The redhead puts her hands up, “Promise.”

“It’s in my memory box,” she starts laughing. “I still have all of it… I guess that’s dumb.”

Nicole shakes her head, “It’s not stupid.”

Waverly stops and looks at Nicole, her sweet smile making the brunette melt just a bit. She shrugs, “It was worth remembering.”

Nicole swallows, “I have the photo, it’s the only thing from camp I managed to hold onto after all these years.”

“Oh.”

Nicole continues, “It was kind of the only thing important to me.”

Waverly stares at her, unsure of what to say exactly. A part of her wanted to lean in and wrap her arms around the redhead while the other part felt like crying. There are so many feelings that have been silent for years, feelings that are flying all around the room right now. Waverly does her best to catch one but they move too fast.

Nicole speaks to fill the silence, “How’s grown up life?”

Waverly tries to hide her disappointment, “Nothing like running around and eating Tuxbury tater tots.”

Nicole laughs, “Yeah, sometimes life kicks you in the ass.”

Waverly laughs at that, an uncontrollable laugh that makes her ribs sting.

Nicole looks at her sideways, “Are you alright? Maybe a tad sleep deprived?”

Waverly shakes her head, “I could stay up for hours,” she says between giggles. Nicole chuckles softly as she watches her. Waverly focuses on the taller girl, “What about you? How’s work?”

They stare off in front of them as they slip into a conversation about Nicole’s duties at the hospital. Nicole knows its boring as does Waverly but she tries her best to keep her eyes open but they begin to deceive her as she finds herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Nicole’s voice is so soothing it's hard for her to keep full attention. Before she knows it she’s dead asleep.

 

Nicole doesn't realize Waverly’s unconscious until her sleeping body slides onto Nicole. With the brunettes head resting on her shoulder, she starts laughing to herself softly. _I could stay up for hours._ Waverly’s body settles deeper onto Nicole as time goes by, the redhead too afraid to move. The smell of Waverly’s hair threatens to sink her into sleep as well, but she refuses to let her eyes drift shut. Or maybe that would be better, when Waverly stirs and sees they both fell asleep and it just so happens they shifted on top of each other. The brunette’s breathing is steady, Nicole takes the time to just embrace the feeling of Waverly’s body pressed up against hers. It’s been a long time since they've been this close.

Waverly stirs a bit, turning so her arms pull Nicole in closer. The redhead doesn't breathe until she feels Waverly relax again. She’s in too deep now, Waverly is out like a light an no matter what she does it’ll make for an awkward situation. So, she enjoys the innocency of it instead.

She would give anything to stay in this moment forever. It’s so perfect, the two of them just huddled close as they used to when they were young. Even if Waverly drifted off to sleep by accident, Nicole Is convinced that the universe made the petite brunette lean her direction for a reason. Nicole fights the urge to play with her hair as she begins to fall herself. Her eyes heavy she caves in just for a few moments, soon being sucked in completely.


	11. jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween baby with a life altering ending.

Waverly wakes up on top of Nicole. Her eyes widen as she throws herself upward. “Shit,” She mumbles under her breath. Nicole stirs a bit, Waverly’s heart beating out of her chest. She can't believe she fell asleep, and she really can't believe she _slept with Nicole._ She pulls herself to her feet just as Nicole opens her eyes. Waverly stares at her without saying anything.

Nicole starts, “Morn-”

The brunette falls off the couch, “Crap! Alice has school.”

Nicole stares at her, “It’s Saturday.”

The brunette comes sliding to a stop, she scratches her head as she looks toward Nicole, “You're right.”

The taller girl laughs playfully, “Are you alright?”

Waverly can still feel the other girl on her skin, “N-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.”

Nicole stands up and flattens out her clothes, “Any news about Wynonna?”

The smaller girl gasps, “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

Nicole lifts an eyebrow as Waverly hurries toward the kitchen, “What?”

She looks down at her phone, ten missed calls from Champ, even more, unread text messages. She calls him immediately as she turns her back to Nicole. “Please pick up, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Nicole moves in closer, “Waverly?” The brunette’s shoulders tighten as she sends him an apology over text. “Are you alright?” the redhead asks.

Waverly looks toward her, “Champ- I never called him and to tell him I wasn't coming home.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand, Wynonna went into labor and-”

“No, he won’t understand.”

Nicole frowns, “Waves, it’ll be okay.” The brunette shuts her eyes as she tries to believe that, but honestly, she has no idea how he’ll react. Her mind races, she feels like shes spirling until she feels Nicole’s gentle hand on her arm, “I’m here.”

Waverly melts into it for a moment, her shoulders relax as she turns to Nicole, “Thank you.”

Nicole smiles, “I don’t know what’s going on but, I’m here,” Her grip tightens slightly, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears sting Waverly’s eyes, “That means a lot.”

Nicole winks to fill the awkward air, “Let’s eat Alice’s candy for breakfast, make you feel better.”

Waverly laughs, “Sounds like a plan.” Nicole smiles as she turns to grab the pillowcase filled with various candies and empty wrappers from last nights damage. Waverly leans on the counter to further check her messages, she begins to laugh, “Wynonna had the baby last night.”

Nicole turns around quickly, “Halloween baby!” The redhead moves closer, “Are there photos? I wanna see the little baby.” Waverly nods as she opens up Dolls’ attachment. Nicole smiles down at the phone as she swipes through photos. Something about this made Waverly’s heart melt, she can’t help the saddened smile on her lips as Nicole gushes about the newborn. “She looks so healthy! Did they decide on a name?”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah, Jade.”

Nicole looks up at her, “Oh, that’s so sweet.”

Waverly can hardly control the question as it slips out of her mouth, “Do you want kids?”

Nicole’s eyes widen slightly, “Uh, yeah... I want a few, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Nicole sighs, “Sometimes I feel like it’ll never happen.”

The shorter girl nods, “I understand.”

“What about you?”

Waverly bites down on her tongue, “Yeah, yeah I really want kids.”

Nicole nods slowly, “Cool, cool.”

 

Waverly’s phone begins to ring. Her body physically tightens again as she reaches for it. Nicole watches as the brunette sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Nicole can hear the man’s voice wail through the phone even from a few feet away. Waverly repeats herself again and again about Wynonna having the baby but he keeps on complaining about waking up to an empty house. Nicole knows it’s her husband, that much is obvious. Waverly seems to sink into herself as she whispers into her phone, Nicole makes herself scarce.

She paces back and forth in the living room, her heart racing for an unknown reason. _She’s afraid of him._ Despite all her wishes for the brunette to never have been married so she had a chance, she now wishes for Waverly, for her to have a healthy relationship. Not whatever that was in the kitchen. She’s angry now, angrier than she was when she had the chance to sit down and think about the ring on the other girl’s finger.

Waverly walks toward her as the redhead’s mind races, only making her angrier. Nicole looks up at her, “Are you alright?”

Waverly nods, “I told him last night that I would call if anything changed, it was my fault.” Nicole didn't want to step over any unknown boundaries so she opts to keep quiet, she’s learned from past experiences that’s the best way to get another person to speak.

Waverly sighs, “He’s just angry, we were doing good and I messed it all up.”

Nicole frowns, “Your sister had a baby.”

“I told him I wasn't going home yet, he’ll defuse by the time I do.”

“Waverly…”

The brunette looks up at her sharply, “Please, just don't.”

Nicole steps back, “Yeah, sorry.” Waverly’s shoulders fall as time drips over them. They don't speak for a long time, each of them just staring at the other, or watching the hand on the clock tick by. _Tick, tick, tick._ The noise was maddening, or maybe the silence was. Nicole finally speaks, “Maybe I should just lea-”

Waverly almost jumps forward, her right hand extended toward the redhead but not quite reaching her, “No! Please don't.”

Nicole nods, “Okay.”

“Just stay a little longer.”

Nicole steps closer as she repeats, “Okay... I won't go.”

Waverly relaxes a bit, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

Waverly furrows her brows, “It’s not your fault.”

Nicole has the urge to hold her. To hug the smaller girl close, to smell her hair. Less than an hour ago they were in each other's arms. Safe. But with morning comes changes, the mistakes of the night disappear as dew covers the earth. Nicole feels like she’s choking and she can’t fight the pain in her chest or the feelings in her heart. “Still.”

She knows she’s in love with Waverly when the brunette leans in to lay her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, or maybe it’s when she wraps her arms around the petite girl and pulls her close, or maybe when Waverly mumbles, “Thank you for being you,” against her chest. Or maybe she’s always known but, suddenly it became too loud for her to hide from anymore.

 

Alice comes sliding to a stop beside them, “Group hug!” she runs in and wraps her little arms around them both. Both of the older girl’s laugh, any sadness lifting from the room.

Waverly kisses the top of her head, “I love you sweet pea.”

“I love you too, Aunt Waverly.” Alice lets go of the two of them and begins to run toward the kitchen, “I’m going to call daddy!”

Waverly chuckles, “She’s something else.”

Nicole smiles, “She’s such a good kid.”

The brunette nods, “Yeah, she is.” Waverly can still feel the buzz of her heartbeat after stepping back from Nicole. She’s glowing as she looks up toward the taller girl, “You were always so kind, and always there for me… at camp and stuff, I mean.”

Nicole scoffs, “You were the kind one, inviting me to eat dinner with you and making sure I wasn’t left out by the other girls.”

Waverly feels her cheeks blush, “Well, maybe I thought you were cute.”

Nicole rolls her eyes, “So you're only nice to the pretty girls?”

“I never said I thought you were pretty”, Nicole gasps as Waverly begins laughing. “Yes, I’m only nice to the pretty girls,” she bites her tongue.

The redhead laughs, “Thanks for that summer, it wouldn't have been anything special without you making it that way.”

“You’re the one who made it special Nicole, I was just there.”

She rolls her eyes again, “The only special thing I did was threaten to punch Stephanie in the face.”

Waverly laughs, “God! She was such a bitch wasn’t she?”

“Oh yeah, the absolute worst.”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah.”

Alice screams from the kitchen excitedly, “JADE!”

The laugh again until they feel their ribs split.

 

_A little over a month later._

Waverly sits on Wynonna’s kitchen floor, shoving leftover and approaching stale, Halloween candy in her mouth as her sister walks into the room. “Babygirl... what are you doing?”

Waverly sighs, “Eating my feelings.”

“What kind of feelings?” Wynonna drops down beside her, her fingers grabbing at the skittles in Waverly’s hands.

“Champ feelings.”

“Turd boy feelings,” Wynonna corrects.

Waverly almost laughs, “Thing’s haven't been bad.”

“Oh.”

“They could be worse, I just don’t know what to do… and do not tell me to just leave him because you say that every day.”

Wynonna puts her hands up, “Okay, I won’t.”

“I just want so many things, but I don't want to just throw this one away. We’ve been together for years and it doesn’t feel right.”

Wynonna nods, “I can’t tell you what’s inside your own heart, you're the only one who knows that.”

Waverly sighs, “My heart is stupid.”

Her sister laughs, “Waves, stop thinking about all the bad or all the scary things that can come from doing something and start thinking about the good ones.”

Waverly pouts, “I don't wanna-”

“Shut up and eat your candy.”

The younger girl lays down on the floor, “These skittles suck.”

Wynonna laughs again, “Let me know when you're ready for an adult conversation, if you need me ill be sleeping in the bath. Kill two birds with one stone.”

 

Waverly might huff and puff at her sister's words, but they sure did stick. As she laid, her face parallel to the kitchen floor, she couldn't stop thinking about what happiness could sprout from leaving Champ. But the scary things took her over again. She would never make it out there alone. The entire ride home she begged for a sign to push her one way or the other, she’d take anything at this point. As long as it settles her brain.

Champ is waiting for her outside the front door as she parks her car. She’s afraid maybe she forget to do something, she waits for his screams as she treks closer. He looks at her, “Hi baby.”

She’s suspicious, “Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It’s cold out here, you'll get yourself sick.”

He shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

She ushers him inside, “What is it? You look like you have something to say.”

“I was just remembering the old days,” He chuckles, “Remember my guitar?”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah, I do.”

“Maybe we still have it in the attic,” he looks toward the stairs, “I wrote you all those love songs and you'd hum along in bed with me. I miss that.”

“Yeah, I miss that too.”

He jumps up, “Remember that one line you loved, what was it?”

“I see the sunrise in your eyes, like an endless sky. Baby, you'll always be mine…” she trails off.

“That’s the one, I meant that. I still do.”

Her heart hurts, “We both made mistakes, I know you mean it.”

He looks genuinely upset, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He grabs her hands gently, “I don't know what I would do without you, my beautiful baby.”

“Champ-”

“I keep hurting you, but I don't want to.” He shakes his head vigorously, “I’d kill myself if I ever thought you weren't happy being my wife, if you didn't love me like that anymore… it’s just you and me against the world like it’s always been, we have to stay together.” He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, “You’re my wife and I love you.”

Her hands fall in his hair, “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he cries into her shirt.

Waverly exhales, “It’s okay baby, I forgive you.”

She stays standing there, Champ kneeling on the floor in front of her, his tears staining her shirt.

She stays there until he slowly makes his way back up on his feet. She shuts her eyes once she feels his lips meet the corner of her mouth. They stay shut all until he carries her up the stairs over his shoulder. She could have guessed this is how it would end, maybe it wasn't the first time. She would give anything to start over, to just get another chance at her life. She’s never felt so alone before, even with Wynonna there from time to time, she’s alone in this. More alone than she ever was when her father would lock her in her room for looking different than her sisters, for being the “milk man’s daughter.” More alone than when her mother died. More alone than when Wynonna was sent to the disciplinary school, leaving her alone with the sister that hates her. She’s more lost than she could ever know. The girl she used to know doesn’t exist anymore, broken down day by day, all at the hands of a man who isn’t capable of love. This was it, her sign. Bright and screaming in her face as he kisses her neck. She knows what she want’s and it’s not him. It’s not this. She wants the girl she used to know back, she wants to look in the mirror and recognize who’s looking back at her. She’ll fight, even if it kills her.


	12. christmas eve pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for christmas cheer at the Earp household. Everyone whos anybody in that town's going to be there, including Nicole.

Nicole was slightly surprised to receive the invitation attached to a Christmas card of Alice cuddling her baby sister, nevertheless, she was excited to be doing something on Christmas Eve. Nobody wants a lonely Christmas, and it’s all she’s been having for years now. She refuses to have a bad one this year, not when she gets to spend it with Waverly and her family. She finds herself skipping around her apartment getting ready, not missing a single beat to any of the Christmas classics. She hasn't exactly been such a fan of Christmas growing up, but suddenly she can’t help the cheer booming from her chest.

 

Waverly has spent all week helping decorate Wynonna’s house for the party. Alice was equally as excited for the holiday, the both of them shared the cheer as they hung ornaments on the tree. Waverly was at the house again early in the morning, little Alice up just as early to help with the finishing touches. They began preparing for the party, she knew Wynonna would need all the help she could get. She runs around the house hanging mistletoe and Christmas lights, dressed in Christmas pajama pants and a black t-shirt that hugs her tightly. Music blares in the background as she twirls through the living room, adding finishing touches to the ornaments on the tree.

Wynonna wobbles down the stairs, a faux frightened look on her face. “Baby girl you’re up early” She picks up an extra piece of mistletoe, “and hard at work.”

Waverly flashes her sister a smile “Well…everyone is coming and I want it to look good.” The younger girl spins on her heels so her back was facing Wynonna, her cheeks blushed red, “I want it to look nice for- them.” Waverly plays with the branches on the tree.

“I’m just happy you’re happy, I guess.”

Alice jumps up, “Aunt Waverly and I are going to set up a cookie baking station!”

Wynonna smiles, “That sounds like fun.”

Alice winks, causing both of the older girls to giggle and pull her into a group hug. Alice is definitely Wynonna’s daughter. “Merry Christmas Eve,” Wynonna mumbles.

Alice laughs as the hug tightens, “Merry Christmas Eve!”

The sisters finished preparing the house before they each disappeared into separate rooms to dress. Waverly helped Alice get ready first, curling the brunette’s long hair and tying the bow around her waist so it’s perfect. Alice keeps spinning, showing off the way her new dress flows as she twirls. “You’re going to have fun dancing in that tonight,” Waverly laughs.

Alice’s mouth falls open with excitement, “Will you dance with me?”

Waverly’s smile deepens, “Anything for you my Christmas angel.”

“Yay!”

She pulls Alice in for a hug, “I love you so much.” She leaves a kiss on her cheek, “More than anything.”

The younger girl giggles fill the floral draped bedroom, “I love you too Aunt Waverly.”

“Never forget how special you are.”

Alice nods, “I won't. I promise.”

Waverly laughs, “Good.”

 

Wynonna wears a tight red dress that hugs her curves, she makes it a note that even after the baby her body is still “rocking.” She pairs the dress with a golden bracelet on her right wrist and long dangling earrings that pull the entire outfit together. She pushes her curly hair to the side and throws on Waverly’s red lipstick. She is ready and dressed a long time before Waverly. Wynonna stands at the bottom of the steps as her sister walks down them, like it’s her first prom. Her mouth hangs open slightly at the sight of Waverly.  
  
The younger Earp sister is dressed in a gold two-piece dress that is even tighter than Wynonna’s. The two pieces show off the skin between Waverly’s ribs and her bellybutton. Her light brown hair is carefully curled and loose down her back and across her shoulders. It took her longer than expected to do it herself, it’s been a while since she’s had somewhere to go where she could dress up. She’s wearing sheer black tights and high heeled boots that show off her calves, as if there’s someone she’s trying to impress. As for jewelry, around her neck hangs a turquoise quartz with big golden hoop earrings to match the chain. With closer inspection, you can see the gold eyeshadow spread on her eyelids and her sparkling pink lips as she smiles.

“Woah” Wynonna gapes at her.

“Too much?” she asks.

Wynonna shakes her head, “You look hotter than hell.”

“You think Nicole will like it?”

 _There it is,_ she let it slip.

Wynonna doesn't even flinch, “Yeah, I do.”

Waverly giggles as she steps down the last step. Alice runs up and smiles, “You look pretty.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Alice grabs her hand, “Come on! Daddy and I are cooking you can help.”

Waverly laughs softly, “Okay, let’s cook.”

 

Nicole stands in front of her mirror, her reflection staring back at her. She’s given up trying to fix her hair, the long locks look like a mess no matter what she does to them. She could braid it, but, she always braids it. That wouldn’t impress Waverly. She grumbles as she marches into the kitchen and grabs the scissors from beside to the sink. She looks at herself again, scissors in hand. “Is this a bad idea?” she asks the girl in the mirror. Biting down on her tongue, she takes a hand full of hair in her grasp and presses the sharp blade against it. She narrows her eyes as she looks at herself, “This is definitely a bad idea.” She paces her room in bare feet, counting down the hours until she has to leave “Oh, fuck it.” She takes the scissors and cuts her hair quickly before she can talk herself out of it again. Red strands flutter to the floor as she looks at the mess she’s made of herself. A few cuts later she’s dressed in a hoodie, _hood up,_ and on her way to the nearest hair salon. Her fanciest dress sits nicely in the back of her car as the hair stylist fixes the disaster Nicole made of herself. Despite the mishap, she’s ready far before the party starts, so she sits in her parked car in the supermarket parking lot snacking on crackers until 5 pm.

 

Wynonna strolls into the kitchen, little Jade Dolls in her arms. Waverly just adores the little girl, she and Alice both can't get enough of the new addition to the family. Waverly steals her from Wynonna, bouncing her up and down as her sister speaks. “Is Champ coming tonight?” she asks.

Waverly shrugs, her attention on little Jade. She answers in a high pitch baby voice, “Who knows and who cares. Right? Who cares?” she grins down at the baby in her arms.

Wynonna grits her teeth slightly, “He didn't say anything when you left this morning?”

“He said maybe he’ll try,” Waverly looks up at her. “But he doesn't like fun and happy things,” she rolls her eyes.

Alice pipes up, “Grinch!”

Waverly laughs, using her head to gesture toward the five year old, “Yeah, what she said.”

Wynonna smiles, “Okay little girl time to get you in your Christmas dress.” The older girl lifts the baby from Waverly’s arms.

Alice jumps up, “Mommy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

The little girl leans on the kitchen counter, “Are we going to have a white Christmas?”

Wynonna cocks her head to the right, “I’m not sure, why don't you and Aunt Waverly go outside and do a snow dance.”

She giggles, “Mommy that’s for rain!”

“Well snow is like frozen rain,” She grins.

Waverly turns toward Alice, “Let's give it a try.”

“Okay!” Alice looks back toward Dolls, “Daddy I’ll be right back.”

He nods, “Go make it snow, angel.”

 

Wynonna has invited everyone she knew, even if she hasn't talked to them since she moved back home. The first person to arrive is Jeremy Chetri upon Waverly’s invitation, they work together at Shorty’s. He asked if he could bring his boyfriend, which of course Waverly agreed to. She hugs him, and then moves onto Robin, “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Jeremy has told me all about you, you're prettier than he described.”

She blushes, as Jeremy fakes being upset and they all begin to laugh. “Merry Christmas, Waverly,” Jeremy smiles.

Waverly waits by the door impatiently, she greets everyone as they enter. The neighbors, Dolls’ co-workers, her stomach begins to hurt more and more with each person who isn’t Nicole. Alice waits beside her, pointing out every passing car. Waverly was about to give up when she sees a redhead duck out of a car, her heart races as they move closer. Alice jumps up in excitement and darts toward the door. Waverly watches as the redhead quickly turns into not the girl she wanted to see.

Alice wraps her arms around her, “Aunt Mercedes!”

Wynonna sees her from across the room, “You bitch!” she yells.

Alice turns around and reminds her mother that that’s a bad word.

Mercedes hugs Wynonna as Waverly officially gives up and makes her way toward the sugar cookies Jeremy is eating a fist full of. Wynonna begins to yell at him to save some for the rest of the party as the front door slowly creaks open. Waverly stares from across the room, a gasp escaping her lips as she peers around Dolls and at Nicole. Christmas music blares around them as Waverly can’t do anything but stare. Nicole’s short hair is curled, a few strands pushed behind her ear to show off the gemmed earings hanging from them. Her lips a gentle pink paired with her gorgeous smile, Waverly pushes toward her. Nicole’s dress is a simple one, the only dress she really owns. Strapless and white, it glistens in the light from Waverly’s many hanging Christmas lights above as she moved toward Wynonna. She gives the older Earp a half hug, wishing her a merry Christmas.

 

The redhead turns her head and they lock eyes. Nicole stops breathing when she sees Waverly, everything inside of her seemed to scream at the sight of the girl she loves. Feelings flood her mind as she moves closer, “Hi.”

Waverly smiles, “Hi.”

Nicole seemed to be frozen at the sight of the brunette up close, she could hardly get the words out, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Waverly smiles.

Nicole swallows, “You, look…”

Waverly turns away blushing, “Thank you.”

Nicole reaches out and places her hand gently on the back of her arm, she opens her mouth to speak but Alice runs by them, “Dad!” Nicole follows the girl with her eyes as she jumps up and hugs a man tightly. Waverly smiles at them, _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ begins to play in the background.

Waverly whispers close to Nicole ear, “That’s Henry, but most of us call him Doc, he’s Alice’s biological father.”

Nicole nods, “She kind of looks like him.”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah, I guess she does.”

Alice is jumping with excitement, “Merry Christmas!”

 

Nicole gapes at the girl that strolls in behind him, she almost laughs. Waverly stares too, her eyes narrowing as she realizes who it is. They ask at the same time, each with their own tone, “Rosita?”

The tan girl looks toward them, “Nicole?”

The redhead laughs, “Merry Christmas.”

Alice looks up at her, “Hi! I’m Alice.”

Doc grins, “Alice, this is my friend Rosita.”

Nicole can’t help but laugh softly to herself, thinking back to Rosita’s swearing that she wouldn’t let their “fun” get serious, yet here she is meeting his daughter. Doc drops an armful of gifts under the tree for the Earp girls before Waverly wraps her arms around him. They hardly see each other anymore, a few years back, before Alice and before her marriage to Champ, the whole group was really close, but everyone grew apart like they always do.

Rosita greets Waverly with a smile that reminds her the tan girl knows the secret that she’s been trying to forget. The three of them talk for a bit, but eventually, Doc drags her away to introduce her to everyone else, leaving Nicole alone with Waverly again.

Outside, snow begins to fall. The entire house is buzzing with Christmas cheer. Nicole and Waverly sit by the window together, watching the snow slowly blanket the frozen earth. They don’t do much speaking, just let their fingers inch closer and closer together as the party goes on behind them. Waverly hums along to the music, Nicole can’t help her smile on her lips.

Maybe it’s a dream, being here with her. Alone with her in a crowded room. Or maybe it’s a nightmare, a new type of torture where the thing she wants most is the thing that’s just out of her reach. So close, yet so far. Nicole could feel her warmth right there beside her, she is _right there._ She can’t be the only one feeling like that, it can’t be one sided, she won’t believe it.

It’s like whenever there’s a push, something comes between them. Nicole just felt the tip of Waverly’s finger graze against hers as the front door opens behind them. They don’t turn to see who it is, but their voice gives them away. Champ, loud and in search of his wife. Waverly jumps away from Nicole as she looks toward him, “Champ!” Her voice fades, “You came.”

He takes one look at her and frowns, “What’s all this?”

She’s confused, “What’s what?”

He grips her wrist and pulls her closer to him, “Your outfit.”

She tugs at her arm, trying to squeeze out of his grasp, “I wanted to look nice.”

“For who?” he growls.

That’s when both Nicole and Doc step forward, Doc gives Champ one look and he drops her arm. “Watch it boy,” he warns.

Nicole’s eyebrows furrow, “You okay?” she asks Waverly.

The brunette looks angry as she peers toward the taller girl, “I’m fine.”

Champ steps back, “I’m leaving, fuck this.”

Waverly nods, “Okay.”

He grumbles to Waverly, “Don’t you ever dress like that again.” He looks up at all the eyes watching his every move before he steps back to leave. He actually looks a little scared.

Nicole rolls her eyes, he is just so _punchable_.

 

Waverly is embarrassed, and ashamed. She prayed he wouldn’t come, it would have made the night so much easier to enjoy. But of course, he had to come and make a scene in front of everyone, and she knows there’s more waiting for her once she gets home. _Merry Christmas to me._ She finds that she might hate him. Every single part. It’s only been growing stronger, waiting to explode out of her and she hates that this is what it’s become. She hates that her life is crumbling down all around her, breaking more and more each day. She hates all of it.

All she can do is deal with it, or try to find someone to point fingers at and the person she always lands on is the last person she wants to blame. She can’t deal with all the emotions running through her veins, she feels like she’s going to explode and there’s no stopping it. All she can do is sit back and hope it doesn’t take out everyone she has left with it.


	13. christmas eve pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Christmas wish we've all been wishing.

 

Nicole stays back, the look in Waverly’s eye frightened her slightly. She’s afraid of saying something wrong so she opts not to say anything at all. Everyone is staring at the brunette, she knows Waverly is caving under their eyes. The smaller girl turns to them, “The show is over, go back to the party.”

Nicole opens her mouth to try to say something but she turns her back to her quickly. Nicole sighs as she watches Waverly rush toward the stairs, Wynonna following close behind. Nicole isn't exactly jealous that Waverly will talk to her sister but not to her, she just wishes she could show her she’s here too if ever needed.

 

Waverly locks herself in the upstairs bathroom, her elbows resting on her knees as she sits on top of the closed toilet seat. There’s a gentle knock soon after she sits down, angerly she goes to look who it is. Wynonna half smiles, “Hi baby girl.”

Waverly’s lungs ache, she’s so angry with herself. She’s let everything get this far without even trying to stop it. She frowns at her sister as she speaks, “I’m having problems.”

Wynonna furrows her brows as she pushes her way into the bathroom, locking the door again behind her. “Let’s talk,” she says as she hops onto the bathroom counter. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly grumbles softly, “I’m angry.”

“About?”

The younger girl pouts, “I don't know.”

Wynonna looks at her through mascara covered eyelashes, “Spill.”

The other girl groans, “I want to punch myself in the face.” She pulls her knees to her chest, “I used to be so confident and sure of myself but now… I don’t know anything.”

“You’re slightly infuriating.”

Waverly gives her sister a dirty look as she continues, “I hate him, I do.”

“So leave him.”

“I will. I've decided finally, I just don't know if he’ll let me.”

Wynonna scoots closer to Waverly, “He will, none of us are going to let anything else happen.”

There’s a pause before Waverly speaks again, “This has to do with her-”

Wynonna nods, “Yeah, I know.”

“You knew and you didn't bring it up?” Waverly frowns slightly.

“I was waiting for you to women up and admit it.”

Waverly throws her head back dramatically, “This sucks.”

“You know she likes you”

Waverly scoffs, “Yeah, right. She’s only being nice.”

“Are you dumb or just stupid.”

The younger girls mouth falls open, “Rude.”

“She looks at you like you’re the fudge to her sundae.”

She sticks her bottom lip out, “She doesn't like fudge.”

“And only you would know that.”

Waverly grumbles again, “I’m still angry.”

“Angry sex is the best sex,” Wynonna winks.

“ _Not_ helping.”

“Sorry,” she puts her hands up, “Why are you angry then?”

“I don’t want to be, but I’m angry at her.”

Wynonna looks at her sister confused, “Why?”

Waverly chews on her bottom lip as she thinks, “I like it when she’s concerned, I do because it shows she cares, it’s just that sometime’s I don’t want to be saved. It’s like she thinks I can’t be my own person.”

“Saved from Champ?”

The younger girl grits her teeth, “I sound like an idiot.”

“Only a little.”

Waverly gives her another look with a bite as she says softly, “Things were fine before I saw her again, now I can’t even look at him without feeling sick.”

“You know he’s not good for you, Nicole or not, he will never be what you deserve.” Wynonna sighs, “And you know she did nothing wrong and you’re blaming her for something inevitable.”

“I used to love him... before.”

“And what does that say about him now?”

“I know he isn’t always the best husband but he _is_ my husband.”

Wynonna jumps off the counter, “Fuck that! He’s an asshole and you know it and Nicole knows it.”

Waverly frowns, she knows she losing.

Wynonna continues, “And if she’s the reason you finally saw that then that means something, don't go fucking this up now.”

Thoughts flood Waverly’s brain. Thoughts of Champ, thoughts of Nicole. All the things she wished happened or wished didn't, all the good and all the bad. Deep down she knows exactly how she feels but she can't see it past all the other stuff crowding her head.

“I’m still angry.”

“Fine, be angry just don’t be stupid.”

Waverly looks at her sister, “I’m done talking, we can finish this after Christmas.”

“Are you sure?”

Waverly nods, “Yeah… it’s party time.”

As a nice _fuck you_ to Waverly, Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ begins to play as she steps down the stairs. Nicole is sitting peacefully on the couch, Alice chatting her ear off about Santa's elves. Waverly watches as the two of them sing the song together, Alice showing off her twirls whenever possible. The sight made Waverly more upset, how dare Nicole be so perfect when she’s supposed to suck. Alice sees her staring and begs for the brunette to join them.

“You promised you would dance with me,” she pouts.

Waverly nods, “Fine, for you.” She takes the smaller girl in her arms despite her terrible mood. Maybe if she tries hard enough she can enjoy the rest of the night. Alice’s smile definitely helps as they twirl around the foyer. Nicole watches from the couch, a big grin plastered on her lips. Someone cranked up the karaoke machine and Alice quite literally jumps up and drags both Waverly and Nicole toward the noise. Jeremy begins singing a duet with Robin as Alice continues her dancing. Waverly laughs softly looking at the little girl, maybe she really could have a nice time. Alice sings next, a solo where she shows off to everyone in the room, both Dolls and Doc drag out their phones to record the moment. The little girl’s version of _Jingle Bell Rock_ fills the room.

She forgot why she was even upset until Nicole sits beside her, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay after Champ and-”

Waverly cuts her off a little more harshly than intended, “I said I was fine.”

Nicole leans back, “Right, sorry.”

Waverly stands up, “I’ll go next.” Everyone looks at her as she takes the microphone from Alice. It takes her a moment to find the song she wants to sing, but once she does, she grins down at the LED screen. The first notes of _Santa Baby,_ begin blaring through the speakers.

She’s had a plan to sing this for a few weeks now, showing off in her little golden dress. She wanted to drive Nicole a little mad, now she’s, well she’s the one who’s mad. Wynonna whistles as she hits the chorus. Waverly basks in the attention, everyone is staring just a little shocked by the brunette’s performance. She twirls and she pouts and she drops toward the floor.

Nicole watches from the back of the room, they catch each other's eye for a moment as Waverly sings the last lines. The redhead looks a bit disappointed as she pulls her gaze away and walks into the kitchen alone. Waverly fixes her skirt as she hands the mic off to the next person.

What’s that song that goes “smile, though your heart is aching”? _Smile_ by Nat King Cole? That would be what Waverly does the rest of the night. She truly is doing everything she didn't want to do. She smiles through the dinner table stories and the dessert chatter about the kids and the snow falling outside. Nicole originally avoided conversation but eventually, she caved and kept trying to talk to her but the brunette found herself giving one worded answers. And that just made her angrier, Nicole didn’t do anything wrong.

She _is_ acting stupid and she can’t stop herself. The train is already on its track. The tension is building up between them and it’s only Waverly’s fault. Nicole walk’s around like a ghost, she hangs in the back of Waverly’s mind. The snow outside grows worse, most of the party leaves before it gets too bad. Nicole hangs back upon Alice’s request even though the younger girl falls asleep minutes later. Nicole helps clean up, sharing awkward encounters with Waverly from time to time. Wynonna keeps shoving her sister toward the redhead but Waverly doesn’t want anything to do with it. As the night crept darker a weather broadcast airs across all of Purgatory that the roads are closed until further notice.

Waverly slouches further into the couch as she realizes she’s stuck in a house with both Nicole and her pushy sister. Wynonna smiles as she finishes placing the rest of the presents beneath the tree, “Merry Christmas little sis.”

Waverly gives her a dirty look, “Yeah, Merry Christmas.’

Wynonna yells toward Nicole who’s standing alone in the kitchen snacking on Christmas cookies, “Red! You’re staying the night so feel free to make yourself comfortable, there are clean clothes and blankets in the laundry room.”

Nicole nods, “Thanks, Wynonna.”

Waverly is on the verge of pouting, “Stupid snow dance,” she mumbles.

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Goodnight!” She disappears upstairs leaving Nicole to deal with a grouchy Waverly in the living room. The redhead grabs the both them clothes to sleep in and a blanket to cuddle up with. Waverly thanks her dryly as she accepts the offering.

 

Nicole finally confronts the hostile air between them, “Did I do something wrong?”

Waverly shakes her head.

“Well, why are you ignoring me?”

Waverly looks up at her, “I’m not.”

“I thought we were getting really close again but all of a sudden you just turned away from all of it,” Nicole chews on her tongue.

“You know, I’ve been dealing with my own shit for years I don't need you or anyone else to save me.”

Nicole stares for a moment unsure of what to say in response, “I wasn't trying to save you from anything-”

“I was fine before I saw you again, I was content.”

Nicole pulls her eyebrows together, “How is that my fault? I didn't do anything to you.”

“You just- you were there and you were looking at me with that face.”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “What?”

“I used to think you were the best thing that has ever happened to me but maybe you’re the worst.”

Nicole begins to laughs, “Yeah maybe I thought the same thing.”

Waverly stands up quickly, “I used to be happy before you.”

“I've done nothing but try to be your friend, how dare I be nice to you, right?”

“Oh, I see how you look at me I’m not stupid.”

“And how’s that?” Nicole’s eyes narrow.

“Like I’m some sort of broken toy that Champ stepped on that you think you can just waltz in and fix!” she spits.

Nicole is lost for words, she feels the blood rush to her head as she looks at Waverly. Tears begin to sting her eyes as she continues to fight, “All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, I never once thought you were some object that is his or mine or anyone else's. I just wanted to support you and be there for you.” With each word Nicole become significantly louder.

“Well, I don’t need you!”

Nicole throws her hands up, “Fine, then I’ll stop trying.”

 

This isn't what Waverly wanted but she can’t back down now. She’s in far too deep to just surrender, her ego keeps the words coming. “Please,” she bites.

“If I’m so terrible then I won't come around anymore.”

Waverly yells, “Fine!”

“Yeah, fine.” Nicole looks at the snow falling outside, “I’ll just leave now.”

Waverly looks up at her like she just started speaking in tounges, “You're not leaving now, Purgatory is under ten feet of snow. Don’t be stupid.”

Nicole sighs, reasonably she can’t leave yet. So, for now, she’s stuck in quite possibly the worst situation she could have stumbled upon. The world feels like it’s coming crashing down on top of her head. She was wrong about how Waverly felt and she now realizes how naive it was to think Waverly would feel the same way back.

She grits her teeth, “I was going to apologize.”

Waverly stares, “Good.”

Nicole shakes her head, “No, let me finish. I said I was going to, but then I realized I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry that I think your husband is a piece of shit and I’m not sorry for trying to help you through that situation.” The taller girl steps forward, “And I don't think that makes me a monster or makes me selfish or a terrible person because, because I care about you so no, I’m not sorry.”

“You-” Waverly stutters as she searches for words. After a moment she sighs, “Fine, then I’m not sorry either.”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “You came at me, I was just trying to-”

Waverly continues, “I’m not sorry that I met you. I’m not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything I ever thought I knew.”

“Waverly-”

“No. You ruined my marriage, that was your fault or…” She shakes her head, “you made me realize that it was already broken, you did that and I know I've made some terrible choices and marrying him is the biggest one” her tone softens a bit, “but _this_ won't be one of them.” There’s a pause as each girl inhales sharply, “I’m not sorry that I’m in love with you.” Nicole’s mouth hangs open slightly, Waverly adds one more thing, “Maybe I’m a little sorry for screaming at you though.”

“You love me?” Nicole asks softly.

The brunette nods, “Yeah.”

Nicole stares at her with those golden brown eyes. Waverly’s hand begin to shake a bit as the corners of Nicole’s lips curl into a smile, “I love you too,” she says softly.

Waverly’s lungs erupt in a soft burst of laughter, “Really?”

The taller girl chokes on her words as she nods, “I love you.”

Waverly could be finally reckless, she’s always so uptight. Wound up like a ball of grandma's yarn, but right now she could let loose. She feels their bodies pull closer together and then everything falls into place. “Nicole?” she whispers. The light from the Christmas tree lights their faces just enough for the other to see their smiles.

“Yes?” the redhead responds, her face only a few inches from Waverly’s now.

Waverly breathes, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Nicole has had some practice since the last time, though when their lips finally meet her heart flutters just as much as it did when they were fourteen and hiding under the stars. Waverly smiles into their kiss as it deepens, both of their cheeks burning red. In the pale light, Waverly blindly drags her hands down Nicole’s body as their lips melt together. She’s been thinking about this for months, wondering how she tastes, what she feels like. Now she has it and it’s better than she could have ever imagined. It’s even better than the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)) Happy holidays everyone i hope you enjoyed this update. Leave a comment with your thoughts i love reading them xxx


	14. sparks in her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needs her closer. So much closer.

Waverly and Nicole slept on the couch, their bodies tied together beneath the comforter. After their kiss, they stayed up late talking. Waverly decided she would leave Champ, the final push being Nicole. Waverly is on the moon, she could hardly fall asleep her heart was beating so fast.

She truly felt like a kid again, all the bad and scary things from her past are erased, she could breathe freely when she’s with the other girl. It felt good to be held in someone's arms who she knows loves her for who she is. Someone who she knows will never leave. She could easily live the rest of her life in those arms.

She laughed on Christmas morning and was held with care. She didn't think about the monster under her bed or the skeletons in her closet. All she thought about was Nicole, and the way her new haircut all unbrushed and wild in the morning made her look so cute, or how the light reflecting off of the fluffy white snow made Nicole’s eyes an even deeper shade of gold, or how happy she was to just be there with her.

 

Alice even pulls Nicole in closer so she could whisper in her ear, “I saw you kissing aunt Waverly.”

Nicole gasps, “You were supposed to be asleep.”

She shrugs innocently, “I was looking for Santa. I like you better than Uncle Champ, he isn't very nice.”

“He isn’t is he?”

Alice shakes her head, “No.” She arches a little eyebrow as she asks, “Do you love love her?”

“What do you know about love love?” Nicole smiles.

“When you kiss and stuff…” Alice frowns slightly, “Mommy said she love loves Daddy but she used to love love Dad. That’s how I got here.”

Nicole nods, “I see.”

“Mommy said love love is special and it doesn’t always happen sometimes, so do you love love aunt Waverly?” Alice pauses, her little hand holding onto Nicole’s, “I think she love loves you.”

The taller girl laughs, “Yeah, I love love her.”

Alice jumps up in excitement, “I knew it.”

Waverly joins their huddle on the floor, “What are you two whispering about?”

Nicole speaks, “Nothing.”

Alice giggles, “You.”

Waverly looks at the redhead sideways, “Me?”

Alice nods, “Nicole is my best friend we talk about lots of things.”

The older Earp pulls her eyebrows together softly, “What about me?”

“How she love loves you.”

Waverly grins, “Oh really?”

Nicole shrugs, “Yeah, maybe.”

Alice whispers, “I knew it.”

Waverly looks at her niece, “You’re so nosey.”

She shakes her head, “Nope, I just want to know things.”

Waverly laughs, “I love you.”

Alice grins, “Nicole loves you.”

The redhead pulls Alice onto her lap, and begins to tickle her ribs. The younger girl screams playfully as she flails her legs around, “Help!” she cries.

Waverly drops a kiss on her forehead, “Sorry kid.”

 

For the first time in a long time, she feels secure.

She knows what she want’s and how to get it.

She has all of that and a new secret.

 

It’s 2:04 AM. Waverly sits in the dark, her fingers dragging across her collar bones. She misses Nicole’s touch. It’s been a while since she’s felt it on her skin. Alone, she sits staring into nothing. He’ll be home early tomorrow from his business trip, she tells him tomorrow. Only a few more hours. Every piece of her aches to be free but the back of her mind keeps reminding her it’s not that easy.

The divorce papers sit on the kitchen table in a neat pile, waiting for him, now all she has to do is ask. No, tell. She has to tell him she doesn't love him, that she hasn't loved him in a long time. Her palms are sweaty, _I can't do it. I don't think I can do it._

She blindly feels around on the side table for her cell phone, she pulls it close to her chest. “Fuck,” she mumbles before turning it on. Her fingers press the buttons quickly and without much thought, the phone is ringing. She waits, her teeth coming down on her bottom lip as it rings again. She’s about to hang up when the groggy voice rings through the speaker.

 

“Waverly? Are you alright?” Nicole sits up in her bed, her eyes squinting toward her alarm clock.

2:07 AM.

The brunette's voice is small, “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have called.”  
“No, it’s fine. What’s wrong?” Nicole is already standing now, “Do you want me to come over?”

There’s a sniffle on the other line, Waverly is crying. “There’s something I think I need to tell you, I’m so sorry Nicole, I’m so sorry.” Nicole's shoulders pull back, she’s worried.

“Waverly.”

“You shouldn't have to deal with all of my problems.”

Nicole pauses, her heart pounding hard in her chest. “I’m coming over, I’ll be there soon.”

“No, no you don't have to do that, it’s so late and-.”

Nicole is already half out the door, “I want to.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, anything you need okay? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Nicole knows that her feelings for Waverly could very well take her off a cliff, but it’s worth the risk. Waverly is worth everything. There’s something about the brunette that makes Nicole feel like it was fate that they ever met that day at Tuxbury Sleepaway Camp. And that it was fate they ever ran into each other again after all these years. She promises she’ll always be there for her, no matter what.

Nicole speeds through the empty streets, a piece of her panicking over what Waverly has to tell her. She can feel her heart racing as she blinks the sleep from her eyes. She’s almost there.

Waverly is waiting outside, her tiny frame draped beneath a blanket. Nicole grabs her and pulls her into her chest, “Hey? It’s okay.”  
Waverly buries her face into Nicole as she tries to keep from crying. Her tears stain the redhead’s shirt as they stand in each other's arms. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

Nicole shakes her head, Waverly still pressed against her, “It’s okay, baby.”

That makes Waverly melt, her heart sinks deep into her stomach. They go inside, Waverly nervous to speak. She’s afraid of what might happen once she says it out loud.

Nicole waits patiently, sending the brunette a series of encouraging smiles. Finally, she says, “I have something to tell you.”

Nicole nods, “Okay.”

“I’m afraid to.”

The redhead softens more, she shakes her head, “You don’t have to be afraid.”

 

Nicole is like a curious girl striking matches against her heart. It keeps sparking, again and again, giving something for Waverly to hold onto. She leads Waverly from the darkness, making her body feel warm all over. Sometimes Waverly drowns in it, in the best way possible. All of Nicole’s love comes crashing down on top her like a waterfall. She believes Nicole when she says Waverly’s safe. So she speaks through the sobs escaping her throat, “I’m pregnant.”

The redhead reaches out and touches her arm, “Are you happy about it?”

Salty tears stream down her face. Her cheeks sting as she stares, contemplating the question. She’s only really known for a few hours now, though she could have guessed it was true before she read the test. Staring over a pee covered stick, fingers crossed wishing and hoping for a negative. She hasn’t stopped to think about how she felt about it. She’s been caught up on Champ and on Nicole, but not once did she stop to think about the life growing inside her.

A tear falls as she looks at Nicole, “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

The redhead beams as she pulls Waverly closer, wiping a lingering tear from her cheek, “Okay, then I’m happy too.” She drops a gentle kiss on Waverly forehead, “I still love you.”

The brunette exhales with relief, “You sure? Because you don’t have to deal with this, I know it’s not-”

Nicole leans back, “Baby, you’re having a baby. This is what you wanted.”

Waverly frowns, “Not _his._ ”

Nicole tucks Waverly’s hair behind her ear, “This is a good thing. We deal with him later.” She smiles, “You’re pregnant.”

The shorter girl laughs in a short burst, “I’m pregnant.”

“Are you okay?” Nicole asks.

Waverly’s head falls onto the taller girl’s shoulder, “Now that you’re here I am.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise” Nicole holds her tight.

Waverly presses her lips to Nicole’s softly, “I was so afraid of what you’d think of me.”

The taller girl frowns as she looks at her, “I think that you’re amazing and special and worth the entire world and what happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore.”

Tears sting Waverly’s eyes again and she nuzzles herself closer to the redhead. “Really?” she asks.

Nicole kisses the top of her head, “Really.”

She mumbles against her neck. “Stay the night?”

Nicole runs her fingers through Waverly’s soft hair as she nods, “Okay.”

Nicole makes her strong. She’s been cowering beneath Champ for so long she didn't even realize it, but now she feels herself stand tall. It’s all very new to her.

Waverly holds her hand, running her thumb across Nicole’s palm. Waverly looks at her, “I love you.”

The redhead takes Waverly’s hand and brings it to her lips, “I love you too, I always have and I always will.”

Nicole gently holds Waverly closer. The smell of the brunette’s hair blowing into her face as she pulls Waverly’s lips to hers.

Every kiss they share is better than their last, Nicole can feel the electricity in her fingertips as she places them gently on Waverly’s soft skin. Nicole kisses her carefully at first, then with a gradual intensity that has the brunette holding onto her for dear life. Waverly sometimes felt like she was spinning when they kissed. She pulls her lips from Nicole’s, dizzy and a bit love drunk only for the redhead to pull her back in again by gentle hands on her hips. It’s all intoxicating. The way Nicole’s fingernails drag against her exposed skin, the sweet whispers in her ear, the way the taller girl tastes. It all has Waverly’s knees buckling beneath her weight, if Nicole wasn't holding her so tight the brunette would likely be lying on the floor.

Waverly practically drags Nicole toward the staircase. They climb up the steps blindly as Waverly feels as much of the taller girl’s body as she can. Nicole’s kissing her once and then twice, until Waverly has gotten a taste for blood and realizes she’ll likely never have enough of it. They make it into the only bedroom where Nicole pauses, her hands at the small of Waverly’s back.

“Are you sure?” she asks softly, her voice calming every nerve in Waverly’s body.

“I’m sure.” The brunette grabs at the taller girl, “Kiss me.”

Waverly strips her own shirt off her back before beginning to tug at Nicole’s. The redhead laughs softly as she kisses the corner of the shorter girl’s mouth. They're fumbling around in the dark now, blindly feeling the other’s body. Quickly, Waverly is pushed down onto the bed. She lets out a giggle as Nicole greets her again with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

It’s inviting. Waverly does want this, she knows she does.

Nicole is everywhere all at once. It feels like she’s touching every inch of Waverly body with the slightest movement. She trails kisses across Waverly’s collar bones, just the tiniest bit of stimulation anywhere has the smaller girl squirming. Their lips meet again and Waverly kisses Nicole harder and deeper than she has ever before. There’s a fervent urgent need in her lips now.

Waverly inhales Nicole. She tastes of honey and smells like vanilla. She needs her closer. So much closer.


	15. she's mine and her's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosive. That’s the only way she could describe it. Too good to be true.
> 
>  
> 
> She inhales sharply, “I want a divorce.”
> 
> “You what?” his voice drops as he steps forward.
> 
> Waverly holds her ground, “I want a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a late update im sorry i know i suck

Nicole wakes up to an empty bed. For a moment she doesn't even know where she is, she’s never seen Waverly’s bedroom in the light. She’s hardly seen it at all. Nicole can still feel the other girl on her skin and after last night she can't get her out of her head either. Explosive. That’s the only way she could describe it. Too good to be true. 

It’s hard to do anything without thinking of Waverly. The shorter girl has plagued her brain and she’s perfectly fine with it. She likes those thoughts more than any others. 

The redhead searches around the floor for her clothes, she quickly realizes Waverly folded them nicely and left them on a chair. She smiles down at them just as she hears a bang come from downstairs. 

 

Waverly wakes up early, she takes a moment to watch the redhead sleep before fixing her side of the bed then moving on to folding Nicole’s clothes neatly and leaving them where she’ll see them. She’s still nervous, and now she’s a new nervous about Champ coming upstairs and finding a half-naked girl sleeping in his bed. She makes coffee and takes the paper inside. 

She can feel with every moment that passes the pressure building in her chest. It’s almost like she’s about to explode. She knows he’s almost here, she can feel it in her chest. Like it's on cue, the doorknob turns.

She speaks before he can, “We need to talk.”

She focuses on the way Nicole makes her feel, nothing else. He won’t scare her out of this one, she is brave. She thinks of the redhead’s laugh, the way her chest tightens when she smiles at her. Champ ruins the fantasy as he shuts the door. 

“What?” his eyebrows furrow.

She inhales sharply, “I want a divorce.”

“You  _ what? _ ” his voice drops as he steps forward.

Waverly holds her ground, “I want a divorce.”

He doesn't say anything for a moment, Waverly prepares herself for what comes next. He grits his teeth as he speaks, “You promised, you made a vow.”   


She shakes her head, “You made a promise too and you hurt me Champ. I’m afraid of you.”   


His fists clench, “Afraid of me?”

Waverly eyes the way he’s standing, that’s exactly what she’s afraid of. “I don't love you anymore, I haven't in a long time.”

He shakes his head, “You think you can just run away? After everything, I've done for you? I was the only person here for you when your sister left you and when your Uncle had that heart attack, remember that? And you want to leave?”

She nods, “Yes.”

“Is there someone else?” he steps forward again. “Are you cheating on me?”

She leans back slightly as she answers, “Champ, this has nothing to do with anyone else. This has to do with me and you.”

He stops, “No.” Quickly, he paces away from her and toward the living room. “No, you aren't leaving.”

“Yes Champ, I am.”

He turns and pushes his fist through the drywall. Waverly jumps backward as he looks toward her, “No, you aren't.” Her chest rises and falls quickly as he walks toward her, “You’re mine.”

She chokes slightly, “Please. If you loved me you would let me go.”

He yells in her face, “If you loved me you would stay.”   


“I don't.”

“What?” he growls. 

Waverly looks up at him, “I told you I don't. I don't love you anymore.”

There’s a moment where he seems calm but then his eyes go dark. He grabs at her arm, pulling her toward him quickly. She tugs at it in hopes of breaking free from his grasp but he only holds on tighter. “No,” he states, a hardness to his voice she’s never heard before. It cuts deep through her chest and she finds herself having trouble catching her breath. 

“Champ please,” she whines slightly as she pulls away from him. 

“Who do you think you are?” he asks. “You are  _ mine. _ ”

“You’re hurting me.” He pulls her toward the staircase, his fingers digging into her forearm. She begs now, “Champ, I'm pregnant.”

His grip loosens for a moment as he freezes. His eye narrow, “You’re what?”

She exhales rigidly, “Pregnant.”   


He pulls her toward him again so he had a better angle to push her back into the wall. “It’s not mine,” he shakes his head. “You’re cheating on me.”

A sob escapes her throat, “No, there isn't another man. It’s yours.”

He pulls her forward to throw her into the wall again, “You’re lying.”

Waverly opens her mouth to speak but the tears choke her out. Suddenly there’s another voice, “Hey asshole!”

Champ turns his head to meet Nicole’s clenched fist. Disoriented, he falls to the ground as the redhead gently pulls Waverly behind her. The taller girl holds out a knife from the kitchen as he pulls himself to his feet. “Who the fuck are you?” he grumbles.

Nicole holds the knife in one hand and Waverly in the other, “Don’t do anything stupid, I already called the police.”

He looks at the way Waverly is burying her face into the back of Nicole’s neck, “Her?” His face twists, “You’re a dyke now?”

There’s a knock on the door and Waverly immediately screams out for help. Two Purgatory police officers push open the door quickly, their guns raised due to Waverly’s cry. Champ spins to look at them, his arms rising above his head quickly once he eyes the gun pointed at his chest. 

The brunette exhales, her hands still gripping Nicole with intense urgency. The redhead puts the knife down and pulls the shorter girl into her arms, “It’s okay.”

Champ begins yelling profanities as the first officer handcuffs him and drags him out toward the front door. Waverly sobs into Nicole, her hands holding herself closer. The second officer stands awkwardly by, waiting for one of them to look at her. Nicole does after a few moments so she speaks, “I need a statement on what happened.” 

Waverly sniffles a bit before opening her mouth, “He-” she sighs, “My husband began threatening me and then began physically assaulting me because I asked for a divorce.”

The officers face stayed dull as she writes on a tiny notebook. She nods as she looks up, “Would you like to press charges?”

Nicole squeezes the brunette's hand as she answers, “You can tell him I won’t if he signs the papers.”

There’s a moment of silence before the officer nods again, “I will.” 

Nicole speaks now, “She’s pregnant.” 

Waverly chews on her tongue, threatening to draw blood. The officer looks at her kindly, “We can call an ambulance and have your injuries recorded.”

Waverly barely nods, another tear escaping as she blinks. Nicole is about to speak when the officer smiles and says, “I’ll call for one and leave you alone for a moment. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

The door shuts behind her and immediately Waverly sobs again. Nicole whispers softly, her hands reaching up to wipe away falling tears, “It’s over now baby.” 

Waverly shakes her head, she allows herself to fall into Nicole again, “Thank you.”

Nicole pushes her brown hair behind her ear as she kisses the shorter girls temple, “I love you.”

Waverly nods, tears still lingering on her cheeks. “I love you too,” she exhales a half giggle. 

Nicole smiles, “That's my favorite sound.”

Waverly laughs softly, there’s something about Nicole that always makes her smile. She really does feel safe in her feelings for the taller girl and safe in Nicole’s feelings for her. There’s no insecurity left, she knows that Nicole will never leave her. Waverly holds her hand.

 

Champ did sign the papers, Waverly hasn't heard from him in over a month, it’s apparent he doesn't want anything to do with this pregnancy. The house is sold. Anything Waverly owned is now stacked in boxes in Wynonna’s garage. But she’s happy now, truly, really happy. Like, dance around the room signing kind of happy, but all the time. She’s just about five months pregnant now, Nicole is counting each day, marking them down on a calendar. Maybe the redhead is more excited than Waverly is, she's always talking to the baby or making sure all of Waverly's pregnancy craving are met. She’s supportive and loving and everything Waverly could have ever wished for. 

Nicole had gotten Waverly in for an ultrasound at the hospital with one of the higher attendings, she could have done it herself but Waverly wanted Nicole there to hold her hand, even if she didn't say it out loud and Nicole wanted to be there to hold her hand too. They're alone, both of them nervous. Today Waverly finds out the gender, it doesn't really feel real. 

Nicole holds onto Waverly’s hand tightly, their finger interlocking. They’re dating now, officially. Nicole made a big spectacle while they were alone at Nicole’s apartment. The brunette had been sleeping over often, almost every night that week. Nicole had cooked them dinner, she even went out to the store to buy candles just for ambiance. She held Waverly’s hand in hers, looked up at the brunette and asked, “Waverly Earp, will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly laughed at how dorky she thought it was, but she loved it and she loved her.

She smiled as she nodded, “Yes, please.”

 

Nicole can hear her heartbeat in her ears, it’s strong and loud, she can hardly hear Waverly when she speaks. “Nicole?” she asks.

“Yes?”

“You don't have to do this, you can still run.” Waverly’s smile saddens. “I promise I won't hold it against you. I know this isn't what you signed up for and it’s a lot to deal with, I just don't want to make you feel like you can't leave.”

Nicole takes Waverly’s face in her hands and kisses her lips softly. “I’m not going anywhere, I told you.” She smiles, “I signed up for you and everything that comes along with it, and I'm glad I did. You, Waverly Earp light up my entire life and I don’t know how I ever lived before you.”

A tear rolls down Waverly’s cheek, she wipes it away quickly and pouts, “Pregnancy hormones.”

Nicole laughs, “I know this amazing, beautiful and talented girl who drinks tea with almost every meal and who has this smile that could make the world stop for a second and this laugh that always makes me smile, who has these adorable moon eyes, who makes my heart pound out of my chest, who I love... and who I won’t ever abandon no matter what happens.”

Waverly grips onto Nicole’s hand tightly, “What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never get the chance to find out.”

Waverly leans forward and kisses her as there’s a knock on the door. Waverly laughs softly, “Come in.”

The doctor enters with a bright smile, “Good Morning.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before the sound of the babies heartbeat fills the exam room. Waverly looks toward Nicole quickly, a grin on her lips. “There’s one little arm and another and two little legs,” Dr. Anderson looks toward them, “Would you like to know the gender?”

Waverly keeps her eyes on Nicole as she answers, “Yes. Yes, please.” Nicole smiles, her hand squeezing Waverly’s gently. Wynonna had bet on it being a boy, but Nicole thought it would be a girl. Waverly doesn't care either way, she’s just ready to love someone like she wishes she was loved growing up. She knows she’ll be an amazing mother, she won't stand for anything less.

Dr. Anderson looks at the monitor for a moment before smiling, “Looks like you’re having a little girl.”

Waverly chokes slightly, “A girl?” she asks.

The doctor nods, “A strong little girl.”   


She looks toward Nicole, “A girl.”

The redhead catches a tear before it rolls down her cheek, “I told you so, Wynonna totally owes me twenty bucks.” 

Waverly laughs, “She’s gonna be pissed.”

Nicole squeezes her hand again, “A baby girl.”

It feels real for the first time since she found out. At first, it was hard to believe but finally, it settles on her skin that in just a few more months a completely new person will be here for her to meet. Someone who is a little piece of her. Waverly’s felt lost for so long but now everything is falling into place. There’s someone waiting to find her. Starting now she can really feel how her world has changed, and how it's still changing. Her finger’s pull Nicole closer to her face, leaving a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips. She whispers against the other girl’s skin, “I'm having a little girl.”  Nicole smiles before kissing her again quickly. 


	16. marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp, will you marry me?

Waverly smiles down at the child in her arms. Wynonna is there smiling down on her too, so is Nicole. The redhead pushes Waverly’s hair out of her face and drops a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. Tear’s fall from her eyes as she looks up at the taller girl, “I have a name.” Both Wynonna and Nicole lean in closer, ready to hear it. “Her name is Willow, Willow Olivia Earp.”

Nicole’s eyes widen, “Waverly you don’t-”

The brunette reaches out and squeezes Nicole’s hand, “I want to.”

 

Willow Olivia Earp

Born July 30th, 2017 at 3:36 PM

6 pounds and 7 ounces

19 inches long

Named after Nicole Anne Haught’s late mother Olivia Jane Haught.

 

Nicole smiles as she nods, unable to form a sentence. A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks down at the baby girl. She holds onto Waverly’s hand, love exploding from her chest. Wynonna dismisses herself quietly as the two girls soak in the new baby glory. 

Waverly hand’s Willow to her, Nicole can’t stop the tears falling down her cheeks now. She’s only just met Willow, but she is absolutely in love with her. Nicole looks at Waverly, “She’s so beautiful.”

Waverly grins, “Yeah, she is.”

 

_ Four and a half years later.  _

 

It’s 1:45 AM, Nicole is woken up by a sniffling Willow, she can hardly focus on the little girl’s face before she’s climbing into bed with her. Waverly stirs a bit as Willow shoves herself between the two older girls, but she never wakes up. Willow always goes to Nicole when she has a bad dream. Nicole tucks the girl in beneath the comforter and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. “Had a bad dream, Baby?” she asks.

Willow nods, her bottom lip sticking out. 

Nicole pulls her close to her chest, “It’s okay, it was just a dream. It’s not real.”

“It was about you and Mommy.” She sniffles, “You left me alone.”   


Nicole shakes her head, “We aren’t going anywhere, I promise.”

Willow smiles, her face buried in Nicole’s hair. “Pinky promise?”

Nicole chuckles softly, “Yeah, I pinky promise.”   


The younger girl nods, “Alright.”

Nicole runs her fingers through the girl’s light brown hair, “Alright.”   


Willow sits up and looks at her, “Can I sleep here?”   


Nicole tucks brown hair behind Willow’s ear, “Yeah, come on let’s cuddle.” Willow smiles as she drops back onto the mattress, inching closer to Nicole.

Nicole and Waverly have lived together since Willow was born. First, they stayed in Nicole’s little apartment but eventually saved up enough for a house. A house big enough for a few kids… even though they don’t talk about having any more. Nicole is a pediatrician at the hospital, she worked for the bills while Waverly finished school. Now, the brunette is a second-grade teacher at Purgatory Elementary school. What she’s always wanted to be.

As for Champ, there’s always a letter for Willow on her birthday… written by Nicole. He hasn’t reached out once, either of them hasn’t seen him since he signed away his parental rights. It’s better that way, Willow has two parent’s she doesn't need a third. She’s smart, always asking Nicole science questions or sounding out words from Waverly’s classwork. Nicole and Waverly are doing a fine job raising her. 

Waverly can’t believe she was ever afraid of this. Now, she realizes it’s all she could have ever wished for, well... there are still a few things she still doesn't have quite yet. Legally, she and Nicole aren’t married. They haven’t talked about it in a long time, there was always something keeping them from tying the knot. It was always Nicole’s residency or Waverly being in school and then searching for a job and a house. Now, everything is settled and there’s nothing keeping it from happening. 

 

Willow smiles, showing off her teeth as she begs, “Mama, can Jade and Alice come over please?”

Nicole shakes her head, “Winnie, I don't know.”   


“Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top.”

Nicole looks toward Waverly, who isn’t paying much attention to their conversation. She stares at her reflection, brushing through her hair again and again. Nicole chews on her tongue for a moment before caving in, “Fine. I’ll call aunt Wynonna.” Willow jumps up with excitement, Nicole raises her eyebrows, “But you girl’s need to help me with something special.”

Willow nods, “Dealio.”

Waverly smiles at the two of them as Nicole dial’s Wynonna’s number. She looks toward Waverly and asks, the phone still ringing, “You won't be home until five right?”

Waverly sighs, her lean body stretched out as she checks her hair one last time in the mirror behind her. “Teacher conferences stink,” she looks back toward the redhead, “Yeah probably five.” Willow stands quietly beside Nicole, her hands folded together, “You girls won't have too much fun without me, right?”

Willow shakes her head, “No Mommy, we will have no fun.”

Waverly laughs, her arms open so the (almost) five year old could fall into an embrace. 

Wynonna answers Nicole’s call, “Red! What’s up?”

Nicole taps her foot on the bedroom floor, “Winnie was wondering if the girl’s wanted to come over.”   


Waverly pulls her eyebrows together, “Oh? I thought we agreed on no fun.” She smirks toward her daughter, tickling her ribs gently. 

Willow speaks between bursts of laughter, “Sorry. Mommy. Ah, stop!”

  
  


Nicole hold’s a silver ring in her palm, she flips it over a few times. She’s been sitting on this for months now, waiting for the perfect moment to use it. A bright shiny diamond sits staring back at her, she can hear Wynonna pull up. Then, Alice’s voice rings through the halls of the house. “Aunt Nicole!” She puts the ring away quickly and meets the girls downstairs. Jade and Willow are outside in the cool January air. Nicole always thought it was nice that Jade and Willow are so close in age, they’ll always have a best friend. Jade waves happily to Nicole, her dark brown curls bouncing as she smiles. Willow wraps her arms around her half hazardly before letting go and blowing Wynonna a kiss from the sidewalk.  Wynonna waves goodbye from the car as Jade and Willow run up the steps and into the house. Alice smiles, “Hi Aunt Nicole.”   


The corners of the redhead’s lips curl, “I need your help with something, but it’s a secret.” 

Alice smirks, “Ooo exciting.”

Nicole pulls the brunette in close, “Don’t tell the other girls, they have big mouths.”   


She nods, “Just tell me already.”

Nicole’s straight face cracks with a grin, “I’m going to propose to Waverly.”   


Alice’s eyes shoot open, “What! Really?”

The redhead nods, “Yeah, I think tonight.”   


Alice laughs, “It’s about time.”

“Hey!” Nicole pouts playfully. 

Alice jumps up, “Oh, I’m so excited. How are you going to do it? Are you two going to have another baby? I definitely want another cousin.”

Nicole laughs, feeling a bit overwhelmed by questions. “I need your help doing it, and Jade and Willow too.”

Alice tucks her brown hair behind her ear, “I’m so ready.”

 

Alice helps Nicole set up an elaborate scavenger hunt, one that incorporates the most memorable moments from Nicole and Waverly’s relationship. Starting with the Polaroids from Tuxbury to Halloween when they fell asleep on the couch together to Christmas Eve when they kissed. The two girls went around hiding things in the house, Nicole even played off of things that are already out like Willow’s baby photos. They made index cards with clues and left the first one on the door knob for Waverly to find. There are nine cards since nine is Waverly’s favorite number. She says that it’s not enough people’s favorite and she doesn't want it to feel left out. 

Nicole and the girl’s wait by the door. Only Alice knows what the scavenger hunt is for, the other girls just think it’s a fun game. 

Waverly opens the door, the first card in her hands, “What’s this?” she asks.

Alice shrugs but Willow interjects, “Mommy, we’re playing a game.”

Nicole smiles as Waverly’s gaze lands on her, “What is this?”

Nicole shrugs, “A game.”

The card reads “Clue number two is easy to find, just think of something blue.”

Waverly frowns down at the card, “Blue?”

Nicole shrugs.

Willow yells, “My jewelry box!”

Waverly laughs, “Okay, let's look there first.” They run up the stairs, the younger girl’s leading the way. This is when Nicole disappears from the group and hides with the ring. 

 

Waverly flips open the jewelry box to find another card along with a photo she hasn't seen in a long time. A polaroid of a fourteen year old Nicole and Waverly smile back at her. She holds it close to her chest as Jade asks, “What’s the next clue?”

She looks at it, “I guarantee that clue number three will remind you of a bee.” 

Alice smirks as it settles on Waverly’s face, “Halloween!” Alice nods before Waverly takes off toward the hallway where a photo of Nicole, Waverly, and Alice from their first Halloween together hangs on the wall. Alice in her bee costume. Tucked beneath the frame is another clue. “You can find clue number four where we were last downpour.”

Willow points out the window into the back yard. They find the next clue propped up on the slide, “I couldn't have picked anyone better, I’m  _ berry _ lucky to have you.” Waverly leads the group into the kitchen, Willow pulls open the fridge and Jade grabs the clue from top of the blackberries. “Clue number six can be found where Willow’s first photos sit.”

Willow leads them to the living room, “Mommy look it’s up there.” Waverly pulls the next clue from behind Willow’s baby photo.

Alice reads it out loud, “Roses are red, violets are blue, I’ll always remember this Christmas with you.” Waverly rolls her eyes as she realizes where the next clue is. They run upstairs, Waverly pulls out an old diary from a bookshelf. In-between the pages sit another clue. 

“Clue seven kind of smells like crayons.”

Willow laughs, “Crayons?”

Waverly thinks for a moment before running toward Willow’s craft table. The next clue is covered in red and pink hearts, drawn on with crayons. “Woah, you've got pretty far, try looking in the memory jar.” Waverly finds the next clue tucked inside a mason jar filled to the brim with memories written down on little pieces of colored paper. With it is a note that Nicole wrote when they just started dating, “Good morning baby, I ran out to get milk and hopefully you'll still be asleep when I get back so I can surprise you with breakfast. We’ll see…” She smiles as she reads it, warmth spreading through her body. She loves Nicole just as much as she did five years ago, if not more. 

Alice tries to see the note in Waverly’s fingers, “Read the next clue.”

Waverly nods, “It says… Hurry don’t be late, clue number eight waits were we have our goodbye kiss.” Back where they started, everyone looks around for the last card. Jade finds it by the front door, she runs up and hands it to Waverly.

“This is your very last clue, don't make a peep, come find me where you go to sleep.”

Alice pulls the younger girls back, she whispers, “We’re going to wait down here.”

Waverly climbs the stairs, quietly, she pushes open the bedroom door. Nicole smiles, “Hi Baby.”   


Waverly narrows her eyes, “What is this all for?”

Nicole smirks, “Come here.”

Waverly steps forward as Nicole drops down on her knee. The brunette gasps, “Nicole.”

The redhead pulls out a ring and holds it between her fingers, “I've loved you since I could remember, I don’t know where I would be without you. You light up my life every day and every night,” Nicole swallows, “I feel like the mother to our beautiful daughter and I feel like your wife… so let's make it official. Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

The brunette stares down at her, lost for words. She nods through the steady flow of tears streaming down her face, “Yes.”

Nicole grins, “Yes?”

Waverly pulls the other girl to her feet, “Yes.” Waverly kisses her then, their lips meeting peacefully. Waverly’s still crying when she pulls back to stare at her fiance. “I love you,” she mouths. 

Nicole kisses her quickly before speaking, “I love you too.” 

Waverly pushes herself into Nicole before remembering their four year old is still wandering around the house. She opens her mouth, “Willow-”

Nicole cuts her off, “Wynonna took the girl’s to her house for the night.”   


Waverly smirks, “Oh, so you’re smart.”   


Nicole shrugs with a grin on her lips, “Sometimes.” The brunette kisses her hard, their bodies crashing together. Nicole stumbles backward and allows herself to fall onto the mattress. “You. are. Extraordinary.” Nicole mumbles between kisses. Waverly lets herself get caught up in it as they're bodies melt together as one, now in more ways than one. 

Waverly sits up abruptly, “You finally proposed and you managed to do it in the dorkiest way possible.”

Nicole can’t move with Waverly sitting on top of her, “You loved it.”   
Waverly nods, “Yeah, I did.” She leans down to kiss the redhead again, Nicole lets her trail kisses across her jaw. The brunette gets close to the taller girl’s ear and whispers, “I can't believe you nudged yourself in my heart like a splinter.”

Nicole kisses her nose as she pushes Waverly up and over so she was beneath her finally. “It’s payback for making me fall in love with you Summer of 2005.”

Waverly laughs, “Maybe I loved you too.”

Nicole kisses her again, “Oh, I know.” Waverly tries to hit her but Nicole catches her wrists, “Do you want to wrestle or kiss me?” 

Waverly pouts for a moment, “The second one.”


	17. you may kiss the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hereby pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Waverly watches as everyone stands, the soft music begins playing. That's the cue it's beginning. She’s far more nervous then she thought she’d be, her hands clam up as she grips her flowers tightly. Wynonna gives her sister a smile before walking under the flowered archway, “You got this baby girl.” Behind her walks Rosita, the two maids of honor wearing the same dress, with slight variations. Nicole picked them out, she was adamant on the lilac blue, she said it made both Wynonna and Rosita’s eyes pop. Alice walks Jade and Willow down the aisle, each of the younger girls drop flower petals while the older of the three hold onto the rings for dear life. They line up in the front of the room across from Wynonna and Rosita. It’s Waverly’s turn to walk. Everyone is waiting for her.

She steps out and stands beneath the entranceway. It immediately takes Waverly’s breath away. Sure, she helped hang everything up and sure she designed it all with Nicole’s help, but the sight of it all together had her speechless. The lights, the flowers. She had to stop for a moment just to take it all in. They used the empty barn that laid on Gus’ property they had renovated for the wedding, Nicole had everyone she knows help hang up hundreds of flowers all around. Carnations in every color line the aisle, gardenias, and roses make their special appearances, scattered around the bouquets. It’s small but not too small. Perfect. Bulbed string light’s hang from the ceiling, lighting the room with just the right amount of ambiance. Everyone they love is there, standing and staring at her with happy smiles.

She’s not as nervous anymore. She takes the first step down the aisle. The music is louder once she makes her way closer to the altar. She sees Gus, and Nedley and Shorty and they're all smiling at her, silently cheering her on. In the distance, she catches Wynonna crying, her older sister wiping tears from her cheeks quickly. Waverly steps up and turns toward the crowd, this is it. Willow waves to her from the first row, “You look pretty Mommy.”

Waverly whispers back, “You girls look prettier.”

Then, Nicole steps under the archway. Waverly looks up and immediately can’t catch her breath as she watches the love of her life move toward her. The redhead’s short hair is curled tight and pulled to one side. Nicole chose her suit after looking for weeks, she didn't want a boring one. White with light grey embroidered flowers, carefully fitted. She wears the jacket open so a lilac shirt can be seen beneath it. Black heels carry her toward the front of the barn. Nicole can't breathe either once she catches sight of Waverly in her exuberant gown. A silky white that flows toward the floor like a gentle waterfall. Nicole hasn’t seen the dress yet, and it was worth the wait. She’s been dreaming of this moment for years.

They're standing in front of each other now, Waverly finds herself crying, a tear streaming down her cheek as she smiles at Nicole. The redhead wipes it away as the minister begins speaking.

“We are here to celebrate love and happiness and loyalty and a little bit of magic, we are here to celebrate Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. All people have the right to the same challenges and triumphs, to pain... and to love, as everybody else. Today, we join Waverly and Nicole on the beginning of the next chapter in their life. We are honored that all of their family and friends are here with us to witness two souls become one. Nicole and Waverly are here today to commit that before all of you. To commit to love.”

Nicole holds onto Waverly’s hand, “I love you, I've loved you since we were fourteen years old running around in the summer sun getting bug bites and swimming in lakes. Since that summer, I dreamt that we spoke again and my dream finally came true. There hasn't been a day since we met again in that hospital room where I haven’t loved you. I've felt you in my heart for years, Waverly you bring light to my life. You are my angel. I don't know what I ever did without you, without you and your colorful family and the beautiful daughter you brought to us both. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms.”

Both of the girls are crying as Waverly smiles, “Nicole, you are the first thing I see in the mornings and last thing I see every night and I couldn't ask for a sweeter way to begin and end my days. I've loved you through darkness and I've loved you in the light. You saved me. You pulled me out of the scariest parts of my story and you made them feel a little bit less scary. All you have to do is smile and I feel safe, I feel home. I knew no matter what happened, that telling you I loved you was the right thing.” Her voice cracks, “I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you, I just needed some time to catch up.”

The minister begins speaking again as Nicole wipes at a tear stinging her cheek, “May their love be unshakable through any storm, unbreakable through any stress, a promise to always be there for each other through sickness and in health. May we bring together two extraordinary and exceptional, beautiful human beings.”

The brunette smiles softly, her heart pounding out of her chest. “I take you, Nicole Haught, to be my beautiful wife.”

Nicole grins, “I choose you, Waverly Earp to be the one I spend the rest of my life with.”

Alice scurries to the podium and holds out two rings. Waverly and Nicole each take the other’s and slide it gently on the other’s finger. Alice gives a thumbs up toward Nicole before returning to stand by Willow and Jade.

“I hereby pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

They smile then pull each other closer as the crowd claps. Their lips meet gently like it's their first kiss. In a way, it is their first kiss. Willow runs up and hugs their legs. The world seems loud, but a happy loud. The earth is buzzing as they turn and look at everyone standing and cheering for their love.

Wynonna grabs Nicole’s arm, “Congratulations. Welcome to the family.” Nicole smiles as she pulls the older girl into a hug. “Now you need some more kids,” Wynonna jokes.

Waverly overhears the comment and turns toward her sister, “Well… about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! Leave a comment i love reading them xxxx


End file.
